Un décès dans la famille
by Azweig
Summary: Lorsque le père de John décède, Sherlock décide de l'accompagner dans sa ville natale pour les funérailles. Un lien se crée. Un lien de nature romantique. TRADUCTION DE NORAH ROSE. Slash.
1. Chapitre 01

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (4/14 chapitres)

Rythme de publication : un chapitre tous les lundis.

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas investie dans l'écriture d'une histoire mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de nouveaux épisodes de Sherlock à voir j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec ces adorables personnages. C'est ma première histoire dans le fandom Sherlock et j'espère que je rends justice à cette série car je l'adore, réellement. Sentez-vous libre de me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez et retrouvez-moi sur Twitter pour discuter ! Et, bien entendu, je ne possède rien du tout. Bien que je le voudrais.

Juste un avertissement, cela pourrait devenir un slash explicite. A certains moments, ça pourra être lu comme une amitié profonde. Je ne suis honnêtement pas sûre jusqu'où tout cela conduira. Nous verrons bien. Je posterai certainement un avertissement avant un chapitre particulièrement explicite.

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première traduction sur ce site ! Je me lance aujourd'hui pour permettre aux lectrices françaises de découvrir les meilleures fanfictions anglaises et élargir les petits fandoms tels que Sherlock BBC qui méritent d'être connus plus largement en France ! Bonne lecture !

Un avertissement préliminaire aux anglicistes qui auront lu ou liront la fanfiction en anglais : ma traduction peut paraître assez éloignée du texte original mais j'essaye de ne jamais m'écarter du sens général. Etant anglophone, je traduis par induction (je serais ravie d'expliquer ces subtilités aux passionnées !). Relativement à la note de l'auteur, je précise que cette histoire est effectivement un slash, avec une relation homosexuelle explicite entre les deux personnages principaux, et non pas une amitié virile profonde.

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

L'appel qui changea tout arriva à 17h32, un mardi. Sherlock et John venaient juste de boucler une affaire particulièrement épuisante. Le suspect en question les avait entrainés dans une course-poursuite autour de la ville qui avait eu un John haletant à l'usure. Même Sherlock, qui succombait rarement à l'épuisement physique du corps, était clairement fatigué comme il gisait affalé en travers du canapé, tenant son téléphone collé au visage. John était en train de travailler à l'article de l'enquête qu'il posterait sur son blog lorsqu'il reçut un appel téléphonique d'Harriet.

Il aurait répondu s'attendant à la même mise-à-jour mondaine sur la vie de sa sœur, mise-à-jour qu'il recevait régulièrement. Elle aurait semblé soucieuse de le tenir informé, même s'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle voulait seulement quelqu'un avec qui pester de ses problèmes. Au lieu de cela, John se retrouva avec une douleur aveuglante et un mal de tête lancinant battant à ses tempes. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se précipita dans la salle-de-bain, désespéré de trouver un endroit où Sherlock ne pourrait pas étudier le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Il se sentit malade, littéralement vide, et pourtant son estomac menaçait de rendre son contenu. Il se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette des WC, s'ordonnant de respirer et de combattre les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous lui et il tomba à genoux. La culpabilité le submergea telle une vague. Cela faisait des mois, presque une année même, qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son père et il n'en aurait maintenant plus jamais l'opportunité.

Ils étaient si semblables, exactement les mêmes, disaient les gens. John avait toujours été le portrait craché de son père. Avec l'âge, ils étaient simplement devenus plus ressemblants encore. Ils avaient des heurts constamment, comme seules deux personnes identiques peuvent en avoir, mais avec le temps ils n'avaient finalement éprouvé plus que du respect l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de familiarité, en aucune manière, et il n'y avait pas de chaleur, mais il y avait néanmoins du respect.

Une attaque cardiaque l'avait emporté. Selon Harry, ça a été instantané, si soudain que sa pauvre mère n'avait même pas pu réagir avant qu'il ne soit parti. Roger Watson avait une santé de fer. Chaque docteur qu'il avait consulté lui avait dit. Il était actif, toujours à se promener dans son petit jardin et à faire de la marche. John visitait rarement ses parents mais lorsqu'il le faisait, son père l'avait toujours enrôlé de force dans ses aventures au-delà de la modeste propriété familiale. Une santé de fer, et pourtant une putain d'attaque cardiaque l'avait emporté sans avertissement d'aucune sorte.

John leva la main à son front et souhaita pouvoir stopper la sourde douleur dans sa tête avec un simple toucher. Les funérailles auraient lieu samedi. John devait partir tout de suite, demain matin même. Sa mère devait être brisée. Elle devait être brisée en un million de petits morceaux. Elle devait avoir besoin de lui.

Son esprit retourna à l'homme dans le salon. Sherlock. Il devait en parler à Sherlock. Il devait parler à Sherlock, faire ses affaires et partir. Sherlock. Affaires. Partir. Sherlock. Affaires. Partir.

Il avait atteint un état d'engourdissement. Il était totalement insensibilisé. Son esprit repassait les mêmes mots en boucle. Parler à Sherlock. Il est temps de parler à Sherlock.

Il trébucha hors de la salle-de-bain, s'appuyant au mur du couloir, son seul soutien alors que sa jambe menaçait de l'envoyait s'écraser au sol une fois encore. Psychosomatique ou non, sa jambe faisait des siennes et il avait besoin d'un soutien.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement jusqu'au salon il trouva Sherlock debout, les yeux grand ouverts, le dévisageant avec une expression neutre. « Quelque chose s'est passé, » songea-t-il, son front se plissant légèrement alors qu'il examinait John.

Sherlock s'avança d'un pas vers John et lui jeta un coup d'œil hâtif.

« Tu as pleuré… » Dit-il, ses yeux remplis de ce que John, s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, aurait appelé de la compassion à l'état brut. Sherlock fixa les yeux rouges de John comme si l'idée que le médecin puisse verser une larme était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait imaginé.

John prit une profonde inspiration et rompit le contact visuel avec Sherlock. Sherlock continua de parler, ses mots se déversant avec empressement, comme son violon le faisait lors de nombreuses nuits sans lune. A cet instant, au lieu du son des cordes, c'était la profonde mélodie d'informations qui emplissait les oreilles de John.

« Tu as pleuré. Tu ne pleures pas. Tu ne pleures jamais. Tu ménages ta jambe, tu la ménages grandement en fait. Le tremblement, » il arrêta de parler brusquement et se plaça à côté de John pour tirer sa main dans son champ de vision. John ignora la chaleur et la douceur de la main de Sherlock. Son tremblement était revenu mais dans la main de Sherlock, cela disparut presque instantanément. Il ignora tout cela. C'était une réaction physique. Le toucher pouvait être calmant. C'était simplement un fait.

Sherlock attrapa son regard pendant un instant et sembla comprendre que John était en plein combat intérieur. Il fit courir son pouce sur la main de John une fois de plus avant de la laisser retomber doucement le long de son corps.

« Ton tremblement s'est emporté. » Il jeta un œil aux jambes de John. « Tu t'es agenouillé ou tu es tombé agenouillé, plus probablement, à cause de ta jambe dans la salle de bain. Ça devait être devant les toilettes. Un contrecoup émotionnel. Tu ne montres aucun signe de maladie. Tu n'as pas mentionné d'embarras interne ou agi de manière inhabituelle. Tu as répondu au téléphone, sans pourtant rouler des yeux. Tu t'attendais donc un appel de routine. Routine. Ça devait être Harriet alors. Pleuré… Tu as pleuré. Quelqu'un est mort. Quelqu'un de proche. Probablement un parent si l'on se base sur… »

« C'est bon, Sherlock. Assez. » John ne pouvait pas entendre ses mots calculés et froids plus longtemps. John n'était pas d'humeur à être impressionné par les talents de Sherlock en science de la déduction. « Mon père, » dit-il dans un soupir. « Mon père est mort. Il, euh… Attaque cardiaque. » Dire ces mots à voix haute les rendaient définitifs et John ne voulait pas craquer en face de Sherlock, autant pour son propre bien et pour le bien de son ami. Sherlock ne devait pas savoir comme gérer ce genre d'émotion.

L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit visiblement. « Je suis désolé, John. » Dit-il délicatement, s'éloignant de John pour atteindre son téléphone sur la table.

« Ouais, euh, » John passa ses doigts sur sa lèvre supérieure et observa Sherlock qui commençait à taper un message sur son portable. « Je vais devoir partir demain, Sherlock. »

« Pour les funérailles. Évidemment. » Dit Sherlock calmement.

John fit un abrupt signe de tête.

« Bien sûr. Nous devrions commencer à faire nos affaires alors. » Soudainement, Sherlock était debout et dépassait John en direction de sa chambre.

John pivota pour lui demander : « Nous ? » Sherlock se stoppa et se retourna pour faire face au médecin.

« Je viens avec toi, bien entendu. » Sherlock était impassible, comme si aucune autre idée n'avait jamais traversé son esprit. « J'ai juste envoyé un message à Mycroft à propos de notre virée. La voiture sera là demain matin. »

La bouche de John s'ouvrit à cause du choc sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Ecoute, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Sherlock, je n'ai jamais attendu de toi que tu… » John soupira, cherchant ses mots. Sherlock l'avait jeté dans une conversation qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir. Il était en territoire inconnu. « Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu… Et je ne serai pas du tout fâché contre toi si tu restes ici. »

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. »

« Sherlock. Non, ce n'est pas ça… » John buta sur les mots, essayant de trouver un moyen de s'exprimer correctement. « C'est juste qu'il y aura des émotions et des mondanités et que ce n'est juste pas ton truc. Et tu n'as jamais rencontré mon père. Je n'attends rien de toi. »

« Je t'ai rencontré toi, John. Nous sommes amis, non ? »

« Nous sommes amis, » acquiesça John.

« De bons amis ? »

« Oui Sherlock. »

« Alors je viens avec toi. Nous vivons ensemble et nous travaillons ensemble. Je devrais connaître ta famille au cas où un événement arriverait et où nous aurions besoin de leur aide. Et je serai là pour toi. Tu as besoin d'un soutien émotionnel. »

John, contre toute attente et malgré le fait que sa soirée ait été complètement affreuse, John ne put retenir un imperceptible sourire narquois. Mais l'expression de Sherlock resta grave. Il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Non, bien sûr qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Mon soutien émotionnel alors, » répliqua John avec un petit hochement de tête. « Bien. D'accord. » Il attrapa le regard de Sherlock pendant un moment silencieux avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers leurs chambres respectives pour préparer leurs affaires.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire et publier cette histoire; tous les commentaires que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à Norah Rose. Pour toutes informations sur l'auteur, son profil est dans mes favoris.

Merci de votre lecture et à lundi prochain!


	2. Chapitre 02

**Un décès dans la famille **

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (5/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont ajouté en favoris ou en alerte cette histoire, ou laissé un commentaire. J'apprécie vraiment. Ce chapitre ne semble pas important, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est. J'aimerais avoir votre opinion à ce sujet. Merci de votre lecture !

**Notre de la traductrice** : J'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre d'alertes et de commentaires reçus et je vous remercie infiniment pour votre engouement ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres consécutifs car ils me semblaient assez courts et, étant déjà traduits, je n'avais pas le courage de vous faire patienter plus longtemps, ainsi vous pourrez vous faire une idée plus conséquente du scénario qui est d'une lenteur assez poétique, je trouve, insistant sur les détails qui semblent au premier abord inutiles et sur le développement de la relation entre Sherlock entre John. Ces deux chapitres sont postés avec un peu d'avance par rapport à mon calendrier puisque mes concours blancs sont officiellement finis et que j'en profite pour fêter l'événement avec vous. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

La soirée se déroula dans une précipitation fébrile à l'appartement, John et Sherlock jetant leurs vêtements dans les valises. John était terrifié à la perspective de Sherlock l'accompagnant pour une telle occasion, mais il était aussi étrangement soulagé. L'idée que Sherlock soit derrière lui à le soutenir lui donna la vague impression d'être plus fort. Maintenant que son père était parti, sa mère serait une véritable épave, Harry serait, et bien Harry, et tout le monde se sentirait déraisonnablement plein de pitié pour lui Sherlock serait là et Sherlock était un roc, un piller de sa routine, auquel John pourrait s'accrocher.

Il apparut à John qu'appeler Sherlock une routine de quelque sorte que ce soit était plutôt ridicule mais c'était sa vie maintenant. Sherlock vivant à cent à l'heure, Sherlock et ses expériences hasardeuses étaient une normalité pour John. C'était sa « normalité » dans la plus brillante et excitante des manières.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement tout rangé proprement dans sa valise, John tomba dans son lit. Il était complètement épuisé. Cela avait été une très longue journée et il avait le pressentiment que la voiture de Mycroft arriverait extrêmement tôt dans la matinée. Il ne voulait pas avoir une mine affreuse pour voir sa mère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de stress en ce moment. Dormir était important, même s'il aurait préféré de beaucoup boire toute la nuit.

Dès que John éteignit les lumières et tira les couvertures sur lui, le sentiment de douleur le submergea et s'ancra en lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien la présence de Sherlock lui servait de distraction mais maintenant il en était pleinement conscient.

Avec Sherlock le monde semblait plus gérable. Tout faisait sens, s'accordait et arrivait pour une raison logique. C'était plus facile de repousser la douleur et de se concentrer sur la personnalité démesurée qu'était Sherlock Holmes.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, John ne pouvait pas ne serait que fermer les yeux sans que les images de son père décédé n'emplissent son esprit. Il se rappela son enfance. Il revit ses plus heureux souvenirs encore et encore, et il essaya, en vain, de garder les mauvais de côté.

Finalement, après des heures à se tourner et à se retourner, John se résigna à ne pas avoir de repos. C'était beaucoup trop espérer. Il resta allongé, calme, et tendit l'oreille un instant, à l'affut, s'attendant à entendre Sherlock se déplacer dans l'appartement. Au lieu de cela, il se confronta au silence. Il avait rarement vu Sherlock dormir mais il fallait bien à certain moment.

John se leva de son lit et marcha prudemment dans l'appartement sombre jusqu'à atteindre le salon. La lampe dans le coin inondait la pièce d'une douce lumière. Sherlock était avachi dans son fauteuil, endormi. Un livre épais était ouvert sur ses cuisses. John avait comme l'impression qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses livres de médecine. Il supposa que Sherlock avait céder à contrecœur à ses besoins naturels, tombant dans le sommeil sans s'en apercevoir, alors qu'il lisait le livre.

La lampe jetait une lueur vacillante sur son visage et adoucissait ses traits. Les rides de son visage, qui était si souvent froissé, strict, lorsqu'il était réveillé, étaient à présent lisses et pratiquement inexistantes. Il paraissait plus jeune, plus calme. Et beau à vous couper le souffle.

C'est si facile pour lui d'admirer la beauté de Sherlock comme cela. Habituellement John aurait essayé de ne pas s'attarder à l'observer, particulièrement en public. Les gens parlaient déjà. En réalité, ils faisaient plus que parler. Ils commentaient son blog, les histoires originales qu'il postait, faisaient des remarques furtivement dans la rue… Merde, il y avait même un nom de couple sur Sherlock et lui qui circulait sur internet. Oui, les gens parlaient incontestablement.

Peut-être que son cerveau était vraiment détraqué par la douleur. Ou peut-être que c'était la douce lumière qui jouait sur les pommettes de Sherlock, mais soudainement John était frappé d'une véritable épiphanie.

John n'en avait plus rien à faire que les gens parlent. Il avait déjà renoncé à les détromper mais maintenant, il ne tressaillait même plus à leurs sous-entendus.

Si les gens voulaient croire qu'il était assez bien pour Sherlock Holmes alors, mon dieu, qu'ils le fassent. C'était assurément un compliment. John doutait du fait que Sherlock ait déjà été engagé romantiquement avec quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Si les gens pensaient que John était différent, spécial d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors il les laisserait le faire.

Après quelques minutes de plus à profiter de la sérénité de la pièce, John commença à sentir ses paupières tomber. La présence de Sherlock avait eu sur lui le même effet que d'ordinaire, le distrayant. Son esprit était clair. Au lieu de penser à sa perte, il aspirait simplement à dormir. Il était prêt à se reposer.

John se leva de son fauteuil pour retourner dans sa chambre mais il ne pouvait pas écarter le sentiment que Sherlock ne pouvait réellement pas rester dormir avec le cou dans une telle position. Il se réveillerait dans une position inconfortable et serait vraisemblablement très grognon. Et un Sherlock de mauvaise humeur mettrait rapidement tout le monde, à proximité, de mauvaise humeur également.

Avec un soupir, John s'agenouilla à côté du fauteuil de Sherlock. Il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock se réveille immédiatement, les yeux grand ouverts et inquisiteurs mais, de manière surprenante, il ne réagit pas du tout au toucher.

« Sherlock, » chuchota John, le secouant légèrement.

Une fois encore ce dernier ne réagit pas.

« Oh toi, allez. » John agrippa le bras de Sherlock et le pressa précautionneusement tout en le tirant. Il réagit finalement les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent lentement et ils contemplèrent fixement le visage de John.

Il était dans cet état brumeux entre le sommeil et le réveil que John ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? » murmura Sherlock, clignant rapidement des yeux, tout en restant fixés uniquement sur John.

Son regard était si direct que ce fut difficile pour John de répondre. « Je… Non. Euh. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Allez. Allons te mettre au lit. »

« Ton lit ? » demanda Sherlock d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il se mettait lentement sur ses pieds.

Cela frappa John que Sherlock était à peine réveillé. En fait, il était plus endormi qu'autre chose. Il devait être dans une réelle confusion pour poser sérieusement des questions aussi absurdes.

John raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Sherlock tandis que l'homme chancelait. « Non, » il fit une pause, plissant le nez alors qu'il tentait de faire le point sur la situation. Peut-être qu'il pourrait amener Sherlock dans son lit. Juste pour dormir. Juste pour avoir de la compagnie. En amis. Uniquement en amis.

John se secoua la tête et essaya de s'éclaircir les idées. Son esprit était franchement embrumé par le sommeil finalement. « Ton lit, Sherlock. Juste comme d'habitude. Allez. » Il dirigea Sherlock le long du couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Sherlock s'installa sur son lit sans poser d'autres questions. Il apparut à John qu'il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sherlock dormir. Il devait être bel et bien épuisé.

« Bonne nuit alors, » marmonna John, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Sherlock, dont les yeux s'étaient déjà refermés.

« John, attends… » John se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix basse et profonde de Sherlock qui était en train de se redresser lentement, frottant son front. Les rides de son visage, qui étaient toujours présentes et si familières, commençaient à se montrer. Il se réveillait.

« Demain, Sherlock, » rétorqua John hâtivement, fermant la porte avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre.

Alors que la porte se refermait, il put voir les yeux de Sherlock s'élargir dans une soudaine prise de conscience, comme s'il avait fait une quelconque erreur ou révélé quelque sombre secret. John secoua la tête et ignora toutes les idées qui avaient fusé dans son esprit. Le sommeil rendait les gens étranges. Ça ne signifiait rien. Rien de tout cela n'avait de signification.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (5/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est un slash, mais ça ne sera pas explicite.

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

Comme John l'avait prévu, il put à peine dormir. Ses rêves, bien qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir de tout clairement, avaient été sombres et déplaisants. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois tout au long de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retourne finalement pour lancer un coup d'œil à l'horloge, voit qu'il était 6h30 du matin, décide que tout irait aussi bien que possible et qu'il fallait qu'il se lève.

Il alla dans la cuisine, frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillés, et trouva Sherlock déjà en train de se déplacer autour du comptoir, son dos dissimulant la chose sur laquelle il était concentré. Il était indubitablement en train de travailler sur un quelconque « projet » étrange que John n'approuverait pas entièrement.

John était un lève-tôt. Il avait été entraîné pour mais ce n'était rien comparé à Sherlock dont le corps semblait miraculeusement en état de fonctionner avec moins de sommeil que n'importe quel être humain aurait besoin. Là encore, Sherlock était loin d'être normal. John se demanda un moment si Sherlock serait plus détendu s'il avait une quantité normale de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas vraiment. Sherlock était très bien comme il était.

John s'assit à la table de la cuisine, ne s'embêtant même pas à saluer Sherlock. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'homme l'ignore complètement de toute manière. Il semblait assez absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de tripoter sur le comptoir.

Parce qu'il était persuadé que Sherlock était en train de mettre des parties de corps humains dans de la saumure ou d'examiner des éponges en décomposition ou de faire quelque chose d'autre qui semblerait absolument ridicule, il fut plutôt choqué lorsqu'il se trouva face à une tasse de café, venant de l'autre côté de la table.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent, fixant pendant un moment la tasse. Il se tourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Sherlock. Sherlock ne faisait pas de café. Il ne se dérangeait pas à faire une chose aussi triviale. Il devait y avoir une quelconque explication raisonnable à cela.

Mais, alors que John fixait des yeux Sherlock, il entrevit quelque chose qui lui fit totalement oublier le café. Sherlock était en train de disposer sur un plateau ce qui avait l'air d'être une large assiette de pancakes. Il était en train d'étaler consciencieusement du sirop d'érable (bordel, depuis quand avaient-ils du sirop d'érable ici ?) sur les pancakes moelleux, son attention entièrement concentrée sur la nourriture.

Il prit le plateau et le déposa avec soin sur la table en face de John. John regarda fixement la nourriture pendant un temps, encore sous le choc. Les pancakes semblaient normaux. Ils semblaient même délicieux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être une sorte d'expérience étrange. Mais rien de tout ça ne faisait sens.

« Est-ce que Mrs Hudson a apporté ces pancakes ? » demanda John, cherchant une explication.

« Non. En fait, je n'ai pas encore vu Mrs Hudson ce matin. Elle est en retard. J'ai besoin de lui dire de ranger l'appartement en notre absence. »

« Elle n'est pas notre femme de ménage, » murmura John, surtout par habitude, entendant si souvent la femme répéter ces mots elle-même.

Sherlock ignora ce commentaire et s'assit à la table, à l'opposé de John. « Mange, » dit-il, regardant durement en direction des pancakes. « Nous serons bientôt partis. »

« D'où viennent ces pancakes, Sherlock ? » demanda John, malmenant les pancakes avec une fourchette. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance du tout.

« Je les ai fait. Évidemment. »

« Oh, et puis quoi encore ? Comment était-ce censé être aussi évident ? Tu ne cuisines jamais rien. Tu ne fais même jamais de café ! C'est tout simplement… » John parcouru la pièce du regard, assimilant la situation avant de se détendre sur sa chaise avec un soupir et de couper un morceau de pancake.

Il maintint le morceau de pancake au niveau de sa bouche et scruta ostensiblement Sherlock. « Est-ce que tu les as drogués ? »

« Non. »

« Cuisinés avec des ingrédients étranges ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que quelque chose de mort les a touchés ? »

« John… » Sherlock observa sévèrement la nourriture sur la fourchette de John.

John lança à Sherlock un dernier regard éloquent avant de mettre le pancake dans sa bouche. C'était bon. Très bon. Vraiment parfait.

« Mon dieu, c'est épatant, » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sherlock.

« Merci, John. Je ne suis pas surpris cependant. Cuisiner est simple. C'est une science en quelque sorte. Chaque recette est une expérience d'enfant. Suis les indications convenablement et tu obtiendras des résultats convenables. »

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette dernière phrase lui était destinée. Il avait brûlé sa juste part de repas dans l'appartement. Cuisiner n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement mais depuis qu'il vivait avec Sherlock, c'était devenu une routine.

« Si cuisiner est si 'simple', pourquoi ne cuisines-tu jamais ? » questionna-t-il, prenant une autre bouchée de pancake.

« Ennuyeux » répondit bientôt Sherlock.

« Bien sûr, » répliqua John, secouant sa tête. Oui. Il aurait bien dû y penser. Mais il y avait un aspect de la situation qui ne faisait toujours pas sens. « Sherlock… »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu soudainement décidé de cuisiner… Aujourd'hui ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock clignèrent en direction de l'assiette de nourriture face à John. Pendant un instant, John aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu une rougeur très légère embellir les pommettes de Sherlock. Il comprit immédiatement. Le choc du petit-déjeuner cuisiné par Sherlock Holmes lui avait presque fait oublié mais un moment de silence était suffisant pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Son père était parti. Son père était parti et Sherlock était en train d'essayer de le réconforter. Ce qui était… bizarre et pas du tout 'Sherlock'.

John ne put pas s'empêcher de hocher la tête. Ces yeux restèrent fixés sur l'assiette de nourriture comme il parlait. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, d'accord ? »

« Faire quoi ? » répondit Sherlock, sa voix plusieurs octaves trop hautes pour mimer la confusion.

« Sherlock… » John leva les yeux pour attraper son regard. « Je vais bien. »

« Oui, oui. Je sais. Dépêche-toi et mange. La voiture sera là à 7h. » Sherlock balaya d'un revers de main les mots de John. Il était debout et déjà hors de la pièce avant que John puisse dire un seul autre mot.

John soupira et finit la nourriture. Le temps qu'il finisse, Sherlock se tenait près de la porte, le pressant d'accélérer le mouvement. John eut à peine le temps d'attraper ses affaires avant de suivre Sherlock dehors.

La voiture fournie par Mycroft était pour le moins voyante. C'était un gros crossover noir, avec chauffeur et vitre abaissable entre le conducteur et les passagers arrière, qui ne pouvait manifestement transporter que des personnes très importantes. Mycroft était debout derrière la voiture, les mains croisées devant lui.

Sherlock examina la voiture et lança un regard noir à son frère. « J'avais demandé quelque chose de discret. » siffla-t-il.

Mycroft regarda Sherlock de haut, un air suffisant sur son visage. « C'est aussi discret que possible ».

Sherlock plissa des yeux une fois de plus et bouscula Mycroft en montant à bord de la voiture et claquant la porte avec irritation.

John était toujours debout, silencieux et embarrassé, derrière Mycroft. « Il a fait des pancakes ce matin. » dit John, espérant que Mycroft pourrait trouver une signification à tout cela.

Mycroft observa Sherlock pendant un moment, faisant une moue réprobatrice avec ses lèvres.

« Je pense qu'il essaye de me faire sentir mieux. Mais c'est bizarre, non ? Sherlock… Il ne fait pas ça. Jamais. Ce n'est définitivement pas la manière dont il réagit habituellement face à ce genre de situation. » Continua John, brisant le silence.

« Mais il ne vous a jamais traité normalement, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de la manière dont il traite tout le monde en tout cas… » Mycroft jeta un regard entendu à John, regard qu'il choisit d'ignorer complètement. « Il a plutôt mal pris la mort de notre père. Le deuil est quelque chose qu'il peut comprendre, vous pouvez le croire. C'était un cancer. Assez soudain. »

John sentit une vague de surprise le submerger. Il n'avait jamais réellement considérer le fait que Sherlock puisse avoir des parents. Il avait tenu l'existence de Sherlock pour acquise. C'était difficile d'imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu élever Sherlock.

« Je, euh… Désolé, » dit-il doucement. Mycroft haussa seulement des épaules et s'écarta, désignant d'un geste imperceptible la voiture.

« Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances, John. Ne laissez pas mon frère ennuyer de trop votre famille. Il réagit toujours de manière surprenante aux événements solennels cependant. Il a passé beaucoup de temps dans les cimetières étant enfant. »

John allait commencer à poser des questions mais un rapide coup d'œil à travers la vitre de la voiture lui indiqua que Sherlock devenait impatient. Par ailleurs, Sherlock avait fait tellement de choses étranges que passer du temps dans un cimetière semblait en fait presque sain.

« Merci pour la voiture » chuchota John à Mycroft alors qu'il se glissait sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, à côté de Sherlock.

« Le badinage a-t-il été charmant ? » demanda Sherlock, un rictus jouant sur son visage.

« Charmant ? Avec Mycroft impliqué dans la même phrase ? » Répliqua John, haussant les sourcils.

« Exact » répondit Sherlock avec un petit sourire.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que vos remarques, commentaires, questions, ou juste vos appréciations sont les bienvenues, que ce soit pour l'auteur ou pour moi-même. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, j'aime beaucoup les prochains chapitres qui se déroulent dans la ville natale de John: la relation entre Sherlock et John va évoluer assez lentement mais de manière naturelle, ce qui confère un certain réalisme à leur histoire. L'auteur est pour l'instant particulièrement axée sur les sentiments de John mais cela va changer, Sherlock aussi aura ses moments sentimentaux tout en restant, eh bien, le _Sherlock _si spécial que nous adorons. A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 04

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (5/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde ! Juste une note rapide pour remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent et laissent leurs impressions. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et je travaille dur pour la rendre aussi intéressante que possible et l'améliorer. Si quelqu'un désire me parler de choses et d'autres, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter. Merci de votre lecture !

**Note de la traductrice** : Je reprends avec ce chapitre le rythme de publication, à défaut d'un chapitre tous les lundis. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, c'est une espèce de mise-en-bouche très intéressante à ce qu'il va suivre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

John avait grandi dans un petit village, à deux heures de Londres. Ce village était assez éloigné de la ville pour être considéré comme la campagne. Les bas coteaux était recouverts d'herbe verte et grasse et les maisons étaient toutes considérablement éloignées les unes des autres. Les parents de John n'avaient jamais quitté la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi.

Le père de John avait aimé cette terre. John avait, étant enfant, partagé cet amour pour cette terre calme et paisible mais la guerre l'avait changé de bien des manières. A présent, il avait besoin de l'agitation de la ville. S'assoir sous le porche d'entrée et contempler le coucher de soleil en fin de journée ne lui suffisaient plus. Il avait besoin d'une dose de danger, d'un peu d'excitation.

Le trajet en voiture avait été singulièrement silencieux, avec un Sherlock parlant uniquement pour faire des observations sur les divers paysages qui défilaient sous leurs yeux. Parfois John lui répondait et ils discutaient pendant un moment avant de se réinstaller confortablement pour fixer le paysage à travers la vitre, silencieusement. Parfois John hochait simplement la tête en signe de réponse à une déclaration de Sherlock.

Malgré le fait que c'était un trajet en voiture plus long que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués, le temps passa rapidement et bientôt la voiture s'arrêta en face de la vieille maison de John.

Elle était grande, sur deux étages, mais pas récente. Elle paraissait ancienne et accueillante. Elle donnait l'impression d'être confortable, avec sa porte rouge, posée dans un écrin de collines vallonnées. Sherlock jeta un rapide coup d'œil et commença à faire des déductions sur les dates de fondation de la maison et sur son style architectural d'époque.

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, comme d'habitude, mais John ne réussit pas à y faire vraiment attention. La voix de Sherlock s'estompa en arrière-plan alors que les souvenirs de son enfance dansaient devant ses yeux. Après que la crue soudaine des souvenirs ait diminué, John sortit de la voiture. Il avait eu une belle enfance ici, mais la pensée que son père ne serait pas à l'intérieur pour l'accueillir lui laissa un arrière- goût amer.

« Rien ne vaut la douceur de son foyer » marmonna John alors qu'il s'approchait des escaliers, Sherlock sur ses talons.

John donna un coup hésitant à la porte d'entrée. Il attendit un moment, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Il avait peur. Peur de rentrer à la maison après autant de temps, peur de voir l'état dans lequel serait sa mère à l'intérieur, peur de ne pas pouvoir être maître de sa douleur une fois qu'il foulerait le sol qu'avait foulé il y a peu de temps encore son père… Une main ferme sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Sherlock lui fit un léger signe de tête et John comprit ce qu'il signifiait sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

C'était sa bonne vieille maison, après tout. John ouvrit la porte, maudissant sa mère intérieurement pour ne jamais la verrouiller, bien qu'il lui ait toujours dit de le faire, et entra dans la maison, Sherlock suivant silencieusement derrière lui.

« Maman ? » appela-t-il, traversant lentement le sombre hall d'entrée. Une lumière était allumée au bout du couloir, dans la cuisine. John pénétra dans la pièce pour trouver sa mère, assise à la table de la cuisine, entourée de fleurs et de plats de nourriture. Elle pressait un mouchoir contre son nez et ses yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré des heures sans s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle avait fait, John le savait.

Ses yeux brillèrent de nouvelles larmes contenues lorsqu'elle bondit de sa chaise et attira John dans un câlin. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un moment et profita de son étreinte. Sa maman s'éloigna bientôt et saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains, traçant de petits cercles sur ses joues avec ses doigts.

« John, mon chéri. Tu te portes à merveille. » Ses yeux étincelèrent de larmes, néanmoins elle sourit tandis qu'elle portait son regard sur Sherlock.

« Vous devez être Sherlock. » dit-elle, reniflant une fois avant de délaisser John et se tourner pour examiner Sherlock de bas en haut.

Avant que John comprenne ce qui allait se passer, elle l'avait entraîné dans une étreinte. Karen Watson était une femme minuscule, presque plus petite que John d'une tête. Son petit visage était complétement confus lorsque, à la plus grande surprise de John, Sherlock leva les bras pour l'envelopper de son étreinte. Ses cheveux clairs, maintenant presque entièrement gris à cause de l'âge, contrastaient de manière flagrante avec le manteau sombre et la chemise d'un violet profond de Sherlock.

John resta ébahi à cette vue. Quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, il était frappé par l'idée qu'étreindre Sherlock devait être vraiment une expérience grandiose. Sherlock semblait vouloir attirer Karen aussi proche que possible, et il était plutôt grand.

« Je suis Karen Watson, » dit sa mère. « Je suis si contente que vous soyez ici avec John. Oh, il m'a tellement dit de choses sur vous. Des choses tellement adorables, » Elle attrapa fermement Sherlock par la taille et marmonna contre son torse, les larmes mouillant son tee-shirt. « C'est bien qu'il vous ait. John a besoin de quelqu'un. »

« Maman » souffla John, s'avançant d'un pas vers elle. Elle s'éloigna de Sherlock et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux bleus clairs.

« C'est vraiment bien que vous soyez là l'un pour l'autre. » répéta-t-elle, son expression s'illuminant nettement alors que son regard se reportait sur John. « J'ai toujours, » elle renifla, observant le sol. « J'ai toujours espéré que tu trouverais quelqu'un, John. Quelqu'un qui durerait, à vrai dire. »

« Nous sommes amis, maman. » répondit John. Il avait eu à éclaircir ce point à chaque fin de coup de fil qu'elle lui avait passé. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ait dit et répété, à elle, sa propre mère, encore et encore, qu'il était hétéro, elle ne semblait pas le croire totalement.

« Oui, je sais » dit-elle. « Bien sûr. » Elle fit une pause et tordit ses mains nerveusement. « Bien, » continua-t-elle d'une voix forte pour briser la tension. « Vous devez être affamés les garçons ! »

« Un peu, » répondit John, reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet.

« John, j'ai entièrement rangé la chambre d'ami. Le lit est très grand si… »

John lui lança un regard perçant et le sourire de sa mère s'élargit d'une manière très peu innocente. « Et ta vieille chambre est également propre, bien entendu. Le lit est assez petit mais… C'est toi qui décides. Vous pouvez vous installer et je ferai quelque chose à manger. »

« Merci maman » murmura-t-il, posant chaleureusement sa main sur son épaule pendant un instant avant d'attraper Sherlock par le coude et de l'entraîner à l'extérieur vers la voiture.

Dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte de la maison, John soupira profondément. « Elle est dans un sale état, » dit-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec exaspération. « Je savais qu'elle le serait. Désolé à propos du, euh… câlin. »

« C'est bon, » répondit Sherlock, ses yeux s'assombrirent d'une manière que John ne comprit pas vraiment. « Elle te ressemble. » dit-il, étudiant du regard les traits du visage de John.

« Eh bien, c'est ma mère, non ? Je lui ressemble. »

« C'est vrai. » approuva Sherlock. Il semblait encore légèrement hébété.

« Je sais que le toucher n'est pas, ah, ton truc… » dit John « Je lui dirai de ne plus le faire. Ma mère est très tactile. Elle a toujours été ainsi. Harry est un peu comme ça en fait. Je dois lui en toucher un mot également. » John pressa fermement ses lèvres dans une tentative d'arrêter son propre babillage.

« John » dit Sherlock, à voix basse. « Ca m'est égal. Le toucher. Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est un signe émotionnel courant. Une manière de gérer la douleur. Ça va. »

John fixa Sherlock dans les yeux pendant un instant. Il semblait toujours le surprendre aux moments les plus étranges. Il s'éclaircit la gorge lorsqu'il réalisa le temps que le contact visuel avait duré. « D'accord… Les affaires. » Dit-il, se retournant pour extraire sa valise de la voiture.

Après avoir récupéré leurs valises et renvoyé la voiture, John mena Sherlock à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, qui se trouvait directement face à sa propre chambre d'enfant.

« Nous y voilà, c'est ici. » dit John, désignant d'un signe la chambre d'ami. Elle était confortable et décorée sobrement, comme le reste de la maison. Les murs étaient d'une couleur fauve lumineuse et un dessus-de-lit jaune pastel recouvrait le grand lit. Un lit géant, plutôt. Il était immense.

« Nous ? » demanda Sherlock, jetant un coup d'œil à John.

John toussota imperceptiblement de manière forcée et essaya de sourire à la confusion de Sherlock. « Euh, tu… Tu y es. Je serai, » Il indiqua du doigt la porte de la chambre d'en face. « Je serai juste là. »

« Ta mère a dit que le lit était petit. » dit Sherlock, pragmatiquement.

« Il l'est. »

« Ce lit est grand. »

« Oui, » John porta rapidement une main à sa bouche et observa fixement le sol comme s'il était en train de regarder quelque chose de fascinant.

« Tu ne restes pas aussi dans cette chambre ? » Les questions de Sherlock étaient distantes, comme s'il ne comprenait sincèrement pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Et n'était-ce pas la chose la plus exceptionnelle, vraiment, au sujet de Sherlock ? Il était si intelligent, si terriblement génial, mais en même temps si douloureusement ignorant.

« Sherlock, nous n'allons pas partager un lit, » répondit John, espérant couper court à la discussion.

« Mais l'autre lit est petit… » Dit-il, contemplant le grand lit de la chambre d'ami.

« Oui et je vais aller ranger mes affaires là-bas, maintenant. » John quitta la chambre avant qu'un autre mot puisse être prononcé. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre dès qu'il y fut. Il s'appuya contre la porte un moment, respirant profondément, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit et se rappela immédiatement le temps qu'il avait passé dans cette chambre étant enfant.

Il avait été un gamin étrange. Il avait toujours aimé les animaux. Bizarrement, ils avaient été ce qui l'avait poussé à être médecin à l'origine. Il avait recueilli toutes sortes d'étranges animaux de la campagne et les avait soignés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en bonne santé. Sherlock aurait été probablement très fier de lui. C'était exactement le genre de choses qu'il s'efforçait de faire au quotidien dans son travail et avec Sherlock.

La chambre était toujours remplie de cages vides qui avaient autrefois hébergé toutes sortes d'animaux, et il apparût que sa mère n'avait en réalité pas du tout rangé cette chambre. Depuis que John avait déménagé, ses parents n'avaient que très peu touché à sa chambre ou à celle d'Harry.

Sa mère avait toujours été extrêmement sentimentale. John avait le sentiment qu'elle avait préféré laisser les chambres en l'état, comme si John ou Harry pouvaient revenir vivre ici à tout moment. Ils avaient rigolé lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la maison et retrouvés leurs anciennes chambres, semblables à ce qu'elles avaient toujours été, mais maintenant que sa mère aurait la maison entière pour elle seule, cela paraissait triste et un peu pathétique.

La chambre ferait l'affaire cependant. Ce serait parfait. Il ne rêvait pas de partager un lit avec Sherlock. C'était une idée grotesque. Complètement insensée. Tout simplement ridicule. Oh, comme les gens jaseraient.

Mais, _bon sang_, son vieux lit était vraiment petit.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'adore Karen Watson! Petite note culturelle de traduction au sujet des funérailles en Angleterre et aux États-Unis (peut-être même possiblement dans d'autres pays anglophones ou non) : lorsque Karen est décrite dans la cuisine « entourée de plats de nourriture » cela fait référence au fait que chaque invité aux funérailles, ou tout simplement des voisins ou des amis, apportent de la nourriture à la famille du défunt et généralement la mise en terre est suivie d'un grand repas (scène que certaines ont peut-être déjà vu dans des séries télévisées). Je trouve que c'est une belle tradition, se rassembler autour d'un bon repas pour célébrer et partager un moment ensemble, beaucoup plus conviviale et chaleureuse que la tradition française. A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 05

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (7/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce fut un chapitre particulièrement drôle à écrire. J'aimerais avoir vos impressions là-dessus. Merci, encore et toujours, de votre lecture !

**Note de la traductrice** : Fanfiction fait peau neuve ! Quel design et quelle révolution ! Dans la semaine, je faisais un tour du côté du fandom Harry Potter lorsque j'ai vu des dizaines de nouvelles histoires ayant pour titre « Pétition ». J'ai compris que les concepteurs de Fanfiction avaient décidé d'être plus rigoureux quant au contenu mature dans les fictions et je comprends parfaitement que ça puisse paraître injuste pour certains auteurs et lectrices mais je ne comprends pas le fait que certaines publient cela parmi les fictions : en effet, pour toutes discussions, il y a le forum ! Dans tous les cas, je pense que les administrateurs anglais n'ont pas un niveau suffisant en français pour détecter quelle fiction française ne respecte pas la législation en vigueur. Quant aux auteurs de n'importe quelle nationalité, qui craignent que leurs histoires soient supprimées et qui ne possèdent plus l'original de leur histoire, un copier-coller est toujours possible, voire même l'enregistrement des pages web. En définitive, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de polémique pour rien et je souhaite vraiment que ces personnes se rappellent que Fanfiction reste avant tout un support pour une communauté d'écriture et de lecture.

A part cela, je remercie toutes celles qui ont laissé leurs impressions, _Love FMA-NCIS-Sherlock, Lawy, Clina9, Kytykat _et _Elizabeth Mary Masen_ tout particulièrement pour leur fidélité, et toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte, dans leurs favoris ou qui ont tout simplement pris du plaisir à lire cette histoire. Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

John passa la demi-heure suivante à défaire sa valise et à ranger soigneusement ses vêtements dans les tiroirs de sa longue commode vide. Alors qu'il était sûr que Sherlock se contenterait de vivre dans le fouillis, John avait besoin d'un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Si tout son monde commençait à s'effondrer, au moins devrait-il savoir où trouver exactement son pull préféré.

Il finit de ranger et n'avait toujours entendu aucun appel de sa mère, ou de Sherlock, qu'il avait laissé seul si soudainement un peu plus tôt. John avait espéré qu'il vienne, entrant en trombe dans la chambre, un moment après qu'ils se soient quittés, déclarant son ennui par des plaintes mais il n'avait entendu aucun son provenant de l'autre chambre.

John regarda le petit lit un instant avant de soupirer et de s'allonger. Ses pieds dépassaient du lit d'une manière assez ridicule. John avait été un enfant incroyablement petit. Il n'était pas bien grand aujourd'hui non plus mais, étant enfant, il avait été une sorte de... _hobbit_. Sans les pieds bizarres, bien entendu.

Autrefois, ça avait été un point sensible dans l'image mental qu'il avait de lui-même. Les enfants pouvaient être cruels et il avait entendu assez de moqueries à propos de son gabarit pour toute une vie. Malgré les blagues, son enfance avait été bien. Juste bien, vraiment.

John ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre l'oreiller. Sherlock était en effet très grand. On ne s'était probablement jamais moqué de son apparence. Que pouvait-on dire sur son apparence ? D'un autre côté maintenant, son esprit… Sa manière unique de gérer les situations et de voir les détails… a vraisemblablement été la cause du fait que Sherlock ait été immédiatement rejeté, comme il l'était encore parfois, même aujourd'hui. Les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent. Ils ont toujours eu peur et ils auront toujours peur. Et Sherlock était très, très différent. Souvent son abord froid pouvait repousser les gens loin de lui. Pas John, cependant. Non, John n'irait nulle part…

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, John s'était endormi. Sa courte nuit et son manque de sommeil l'avaient finalement rattrapé et apparemment penser à Sherlock était assez distrayant pour l'assoupir.

Il n'avait pas dormi plus de quelques minutes lorsqu'il se réveilla lentement, sentant l'étrange inclinaison du lit derrière lui. John essaya d'ignorer l'ennuyeuse et douloureuse pulsation dans sa tête. Cette courte sieste ne l'avait pas du tout aidé.

Il garda ses yeux fermés et posa une main sur son front, craignant d'avoir à se lever. « La nourriture est prête, maman ? » murmura-t-il, se redressant doucement et se frottant les yeux, qui ne voulaient toujours pas s'ouvrir.

« Tu vas dérégler ton horloge biologique en faisant des siestes, tu sais. »

Une voix profonde et familière résonna aux oreilles de John et ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. « Sherlock… » Dit-il en observant l'homme assis sur le bord du lit. John s'assit droit dans son lit aussi rapidement que possible. Il pensa détaler loin de Sherlock dont les hanches, bien qu'il soit à peine assis sur le bord du lit, se pressaient à proximité de celles de John. Mais Sherlock était chaud et étonnamment doux, malgré son apparence anguleuse et rude.

Pendant un moment John dut combattre l'envie très forte de saisir les pieds de Sherlock, qui se balançaient au-dessus du sol, de les ramener dans le lit et de se blottir contre lui complétement. Puis il réalisa à quel point il était juste insensé lorsque son esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil et il résista plus facilement à l'envie.

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire des siestes. » répéta Sherlock, comme si le fait qu'il ait contemplé John en train de dormir n'était pas le moins du monde étrange.

« Les siestes peuvent augmenter l'efficacité et aiguiser les sens. Elles sont bénéfiques. Il y a eu des recherches. Je suis docteur, tu te rappelles ? » John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rétorquer à Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas toujours avoir raison.

« Les siestes peuvent être particulièrement contre indiquées pour les insomniaques et les personnes dans un accès de dépression. » répondit Sherlock en saisissant la balle au vol.

« Je ne suis ni insomniaque ni dans un accès de dépression. »

« Tu n'es en aucune manière insomniaque » dit Sherlock en penchant légèrement de manière suffisante la tête.

« Je ne suis pas non plus dépressif » dit John, sortant du lit d'un pas lourd et étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pas de manière chronique » répliqua Sherlock avec assurance.

« Pas du tout »

« Discutable »

« Sherlock, je ne suis pas dépressif » dit John, sa voix teintée d'agacement maintenant.

« C'est parfaitement naturel, John. Rien dont tu ne dois avoir honte. Ton père vient juste de décéder. Tu… ah » Sherlock s'arrêta soudainement et inopinément, baissant les yeux vers la taille de John, là où son tee-shirt s'était retroussé et révélait presque un pouce de la peau pâle de son estomac. John attrapa maladroitement son tee-shirt et le tira vers le bas pour se couvrir. Sherlock sembla étourdi pendant un petit moment avant de commencer à discourir sur les signes d'une dépression à court terme. John le coupa après un instant. Ils devaient vraiment discuter du problème « _contemplons-John-endormi_ ».

« Sherlock, pendant combien de temps es-tu resté là alors que j'étais en train de dormir ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr » murmura Sherlock, ses yeux papillonnant autour de la chambre « Je suis venu pour que tu envoies un SMS, mais… »

« Tu as décidé que tu voulais juste me regarder dormir et t'assoir sur le bord de mon lit ? » l'interrompit John.

« Je t'ai déjà regardé dormir avant » dit-il, comme si c'était une excuse.

« Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas ? L'espace personnel ? » John souleva ses sourcils et lança un regard entendu à Sherlock.

« Pas important » marmonna Sherlock, en bougeant pour lever une main en direction d'une des cages vides. « C'était ta chambre d'enfant. »

John soupira au changement du sujet mais l'accepta tout de même. « Ça l'était » dit-il, bien qu'il sache que Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de sa confirmation.

Cependant, au lieu d'un flot ininterrompu d'observations, Sherlock marmonna simplement « Surprenant. »

« Pardon ? » demanda John, incapable de cacher sa stupéfaction. Sherlock n'était jamais surpris, sauf peut-être par le dernier criminel en date qui était particulièrement intelligent.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu aimais autant les animaux. Ça fait sens, bien entendu. C'est tout à fait clair maintenant. Ton besoin naturel de protéger, de soigner. Ta loyauté. Ça cadre parfaitement avec ton amour des animaux. 'Sais pas comment j'ai pu manquer cela. »

« Je suis devenu trop vieux pour être réellement obsédé par les animaux. J'ai arrêté de soigner les animaux et j'ai commencé à soigner les gens, je suppose. J'ai pensé à avoir un chien cependant. J'ai toujours voulu un chien » répondit John honnêtement.

« Nous devrions avoir un chien » dit Sherlock « Un chien, c'est une bonne idée. »

John ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Il avait considéré l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie depuis un moment maintenant mais il avait toujours supposé que Sherlock aurait été violemment contre, ou qu'il aurait accidentellement tué le chien. Ou qu'il l'aurait tué à dessein. Ou sinon l'aurait tout simplement torturé avec des expériences étranges.

Sherlock sembla suivre les pensées de John car il commença à clarifier ce qu'il avait dit. « Les chiens sont férocement loyaux. Un chien pourrait te protéger lorsque je ne serais pas là. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! » laissa échapper John avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à ses mots.

Sherlock balaya son intervention d'un revers de main. « Bien sûr que tu en as besoin. »

« Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois je _t'_ai sauvé la vie ? » dit John avec assurance.

« Nous nous sommes sauvés la vie, l'un l'autre » dit Sherlock, concentrant tout son attention sur John. « Plusieurs fois. » Et puis Sherlock se rapprocha. Son visage était juste au-dessus de celui de John, le scrutant avec le plus étrange des regards. Il était clair que Sherlock ne comprenait toujours pas la notion d'espace personnel.

John leva les yeux et entra directement en contact avec le regard de Sherlock. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait tout voir de Sherlock. Sa crinière sombre et bouclée, ses yeux brillants, presque terrifiants de beauté, sa peau lisse, comme s'il était une poupée de porcelaine, la courbure exquise de ses lèvres…

Pendant un instant, il fut distrait par l'éclat de Sherlock. Il se demanda comment sa peau serait s'il tendait simplement la main et la touchait, comment ses lèvres seraient contre les siennes… Il commença à se pencher, lentement. Les yeux de Sherlock restèrent plantés dans les siens alors qu'il abaissait sa tête vers John.

« John, chéri ! » Une voix perçante et haut-perchée ramena John à ses esprits. Il s'arracha de Sherlock d'un mouvement brusque et paniqué.

John regarda ses pieds, incapable de dire quoique ce soit à Sherlock à propos de ce qui venait juste de se passer. « Euh, la collation est prête » dit-il, gardant les yeux collés au sol tandis qu'il sortait vivement de la chambre.

Il avait presque embrassé Sherlock.

Embrassé. Sherlock. Son excentrique, irritant, vraisemblablement asexué, légèrement fou et sociopathe d'ami, Sherlock Holmes… Il l'avait presque _embrassé_.

Dieu, peut-être qu'il souffrait d'une dépression quelconque. Oui. Ça devait être ça.

* * *

L'addiction à Sherlock Holmes n'est pas une maladie, mais ça John ne le sait pas encore... J'aime beaucoup comment chaque chapitre (enfin, pas _tous_ exactement) se clôt sur un John en plein déni (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va finir par lui passer!). A vrai dire je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ma traduction et je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi... Peut-être que l'histoire me laisse un peu trop sur ma faim et donc ma traduction s'en ressent!  
Vous aurez par ailleurs remarqué que je poste encore un dimanche (ça va devenir une habitude, je le sens bien) comme si vous faire attendre une journée de plus m'était physiquement insurmontable...

Je vous dis à dimanche prochain alors!


	6. Chapitre 06

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (8/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonne Saint-Valentin, mes chéries ! Profitez bien et sachez que vos impressions sont toujours grandement appréciées !

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est sans aucun honte que je présente ce chapitre avec deux semaines de retard, _parfaitement_. Enfin, peut-être un peu de honte puisque pour me faire pardonner vous aurez les chapitres 7 et 8 dans le courant de la semaine (dimanche dernier délai, vous avez ma parole!). J'adore ce chapitre mais je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi... J'espère que ce début de vacances se passent agréablement pour vous toutes! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

John dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine sans s'arrêter pour attendre Sherlock. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors il ne dirait rien. Il oublierait tout de l'incident si Sherlock en faisait de même et Sherlock le ferait certainement. Il n'était pas très porté à parler de ses sentiments, s'il en avait.

Par ailleurs, Sherlock avait sûrement seulement suivi les signaux de John. Signaux qu'il n'avait pas envoyés exprès, bien entendu. Signaux que Sherlock devait avoir mal interprétés.

Bien.

Cela n'importait pas dans tous les cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils continueraient à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils s'assiéraient ensemble et passeraient un dîner charmant, participeraient au vain bavardage de sa mère, monteraient se coucher, se glisseraient dans leurs lits séparés et tout serait terminé au matin.

C'était le plan. Excepté le fait que lorsque John tourna au coin de la cuisine et trouva sa sœur en train de sangloter sur l'épaule de leur mère, le plan se brisa brusquement en mille morceaux.

Harriet avait toujours été l'émotionnelle. Là où John préférait de loin rester stoïque dans les situations difficiles, Harry était perméable à tous ses sentiments. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tant de mal à s'entendre. Harry était souvent trop dure à supporter.

Elle était belle d'une certaine manière, simple et à l'aise. John avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle était la plus attirante d'eux deux. Elle était petite et délicate, mais ses yeux, expressifs, étaient typiquement de ceux qui demandent le respect. Mais maintenant, avec ses cheveux couleur sable attachés en une basse queue de cheval et les ombres noires autour de ses yeux, elle ressemblait à une véritable épave. Elle avait bu. C'était immédiatement remarquable. John savait à quoi elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle avait bu. Il l'avait vu ainsi trop de fois.

Harriet n'était pas le type de personne qui pouvait boire un ou deux verres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à quelques bières. C'était tout ou rien à chaque fois et c'était dangereux pour tout le monde.

Sa relation avec leur père avait été… tendue, au mieux, et c'était son addiction qui les avait empêchés de se parler pendant des années au final. Ses crises de larmes étaient compréhensibles. Elle n'avait pas du tout parlé à Roger depuis des mois et il était maintenant parti. John connaissait ce sentiment. Bien qu'Harry soit passée par des moments difficiles, elle avait tenté de se reconstruire. Mais elle était retombée dans ses vieilles habitudes destructives trop souvent et leur père n'avait finalement plus rien voulu avoir à faire avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement clean.

John comprenait les sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Le perdre avait été un choc, pour dire les choses faiblement. Mais l'alcool. Il ne comprenait pas l'alcool. L'alcool avait déchiré sa relation avec Roger en premier lieu. L'alcool comme réaction à sa mort était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il aurait voulu. Et quelque part John était sur que c'était pour cela qu'Harry avait bu. Comme pour le contrarier une dernière fois, comme elle avait toujours essayé de faire.

Une colère aveugle emplit John avec une soudaine chaleur. Lorsque Harry vit qu'il était entré dans la chambre, elle se rua vers lui, les bras grand ouverts, et l'attira à elle. L'odeur de l'alcool emplissait l'air et John ne pouvait le supporter. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces circonstances, John aurait pu faire face à la situation. Il aurait pu être compréhensif. Mais son père était mort. Son père était mort et sa sœur, encore et toujours, ne pouvait pas faire une seule putain de chose comme il fallait. Il se défit violemment de l'étreinte et leva une main à son front, combattant l'envie d'exploser ici et maintenant.

« Je sors », dit-il, attrapant son manteau sur une des chaises sur laquelle il avait été déposé et se détournant de sa mère et de sa sœur avant qu'il ne puisse apercevoir aucun regard interrogatif.

« John, les funérailles sont demain. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter. »

« Je sors… pour _boire_ ! » aboya-t-il, fusillant du regard Harry. Sa mère grimaça et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il ne put pas retenir le grognement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. L'expression de sa mère resta blessée et il ressentit une vague de remords le submerger. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle. Rien n'était de sa faute. Ni son père, ni Harry… « Je suis désolé », dit-il, serrant ses mains en poings fermés. « Je ne peux pas, maman. Je ne peux juste pas… » il désigna Harry d'un geste. « Je ne peux pas gérer ça dans l'immédiat. Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de sortir. Je dois sortir. Nous discuterons lorsque je rentrerais, je te le promet. »

Harry sembla émerger assez de son brouillard d'ivresse pour réaliser qu'il faisait référence à elle. « John, John… » Elle chercha à atteindre son bras mais il la repoussa. « Je vais bien, John. Juste bien. J'ai juste bu un verre. Peut-être deux. Tu comprends. Ce n'est rien. Pas de problème. » Ses mots étaient mangés et mélangés d'une manière qui renseigna John sur le fait qu'il y avait définitivement un problème.

« Maman, j'y vais, d'accord ? » Il ne pouvait pas répondre à Harry. Ne pouvait ne serait-ce que la regarder. Son père avait travaillé si dur à tenter de lui venir en aide et aujourd'hui elle avait utilisé sa mort comme une excuse pour revenir doucement mais sûrement à ses vieilles habitudes.

John prit la direction de la porte et se rappela alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de transport. Il voulait appeler un taxi depuis son portable mais sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui glissa les clés de voiture dans la main. « Va alors. Prends l'air. » dit-elle, sa main chaude dans son dos.

« Et Sherlock ? » lança-t-elle juste au moment où John fermait la porte. John chancela, hésitant pendant un instant, avant de se secouer et de poursuivre sa fuite en avant. Au diable tout ce bordel. Il monta dans la petite voiture de sa mère et s'en alla en direction du bar du coin. Si Harry, l'alcoolique locale, était autorisée à boire alors putain, lui aussi.

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock trouva le chemin du bar, John était déjà bien parti pour être complètement bourré. Bordel, il était déjà complètement bourré. Il avait descendu verre sur verre dans l'espoir que tout disparaisse, juste pour un instant, mais une main chaude sur son épaule le sortit de ses divagations. Il se retourna brusquement sur son siège pour voir Sherlock surgir au-dessus de lui, un pli inquiet entre ses sourcils.

« Sherlock ! » dit John avec un sourire heureux. Il avait toujours eu la boisson joyeuse. De ses années d'université, il avait appris les dangers que son état émotionnel lorsqu'il buvait engendraient. L'alcool le rendait tactile et ouvert. Il se réveillait presque toujours aux côtés d'une femme… ou d'un homme… qu'il connaissait à peine. Apparemment l'alcool révélait le fait que son orientation sexuelle était elle aussi légèrement tactile et ouverte. « Allez viens, Sherly » bafouilla-t-il, attrapant Sherlock par son manteau pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Prends un verre avec moi. »

« Je pense que tu as peut-être assez bu pour nous deux. » La voix de Sherlock était feutrée alors qu'il se penchait sur John. « Nous devrions y aller. »

Sherlock chercha à se saisir du bras de John dans le but de le conduire vers la porte mais John saisit promptement sa main. « Si tu voulais me tenir la main Sherlock, tu pouvais simplement demander. »

La tête de John lui tournait et il lui était difficile d'interpréter clairement l'expression de Sherlock mais il paraissait inquiet. Plus inquiet que John ne l'avait jamais vu, en fait. Bien que John mette un temps considérable à interpréter quoique ce soit à ce moment précis.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées confuses pendant un instant. Lorsque son esprit fut assez clair pour qu'il puisse distinguer Sherlock à nouveau, il trouva son ami en train de se disputer avec le barman.

« Il en a eu trop. Clairement. N'y a-t-il aucune limite à la consommation d'alcool que vous pouvez accepter de quelqu'un sans conducteur désigné et présent ? »

La voix de Sherlock était acérée, rude, comme s'il était véritablement en colère contre l'homme travaillant au bar.

« Allez John, » dit-il, attrapant le poignet de John et le tirant avec une telle force que John ne considéra même pas l'idée de résister. _Sherlock était fort_, songea-t-il, un léger sourire lui échappant et se répandant sur son visage.

A l'extérieur, la voiture de Mycroft était garée, les attendant. John se rappela momentanément qu'il avait pris la voiture de sa mère pour sortir mais cette pensée était partie dès qu'il réalisa que Sherlock tenait toujours son poignet fermement, l'entraînant vers la voiture. Il pourrait venir chercher la voiture de sa mère plus tard.

Sherlock le poussa avec ménagements sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et se glissa à ses côtés. « Si tu sens que tu vas être malade, avertis le conducteur. » annonça froidement Sherlock, regardant fixement la vitre.

L'absence de contrôle de John sur ses élans et impulsions l'amena à se glisser de manière à être plus proche de Sherlock dans le but d'examiner correctement son expression. Il semblait… en colère ?

John leva une main pour décrire la courbe des lèvres de Sherlock. Il semblait à son esprit embrumé et rendu confus par l'alcool que c'était une idée parfaitement géniale mais Sherlock fit un bond à son toucher comme s'il le blessait.

« Es-tu fâché contre moi, Sherlock ? » demanda John, parvenant à faire courir une main dans les cheveux de Sherlock qui semblaient juste si… agréable au toucher.

Sherlock poussa un soupir mais n'évita pas le toucher de John alors qu'il tripotait les boucles sombres. « Non, John. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. » Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la vitre même lorsque John continua à faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ça ne le faisait pas. John ne voulait pas que Sherlock regarde la vitre. Il voulait que Sherlock le regarde lui. Dans un petit souffle vexé, John mit sa main contre la joue de Sherlock et tourna doucement son visage pour rencontrer ses yeux.

Sherlock semblait éreinté. Légèrement effrayé. Et un petit peu comme s'il était en train d'essayer de lutter intérieurement contre quelque chose. John arbora un large sourire face à ce mélange d'émotions. Sherlock. Ce cher vieux Sherlock. Quiconque soutenant qu'il n'avait aucune émotion ne le connaissait vraiment pas du tout.

Et soudainement John était désespéré de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Normalement son cerveau aurait rapidement rationaliser cela. Peut-être qu'il se serait dit qu'il était simplement fatigué, ou confus, ou déprimé, mais il était ivre à cet instant. Et l'ivresse le rendait honnête.

Il voulait Sherlock. Pas parce qu'il était triste ou seul, mais parce qu'_il voulait juste Sherlock_. A ce moment précis, avec l'alcool pulsant dans son organisme, il n'avait besoin d'aucun autre raison que celle-là.

John se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. John était suffisamment conscient pour réaliser que les lèvres de Sherlock étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes, puis après cela, son esprit fut réduit à néant.

Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Ne réfléchir à rien d'autre, excepté à Sherlock.

Sherlock approfondissant le baiser, se rapprochant.

Amener Sherlock toujours plus proche grâce au col remonté de son manteau.

Gémir à travers ses lèvres alors qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, aussi proches qu'ils pouvaient l'être l'un de l'autre.

C'était une tempête. Une tempête tourbillonnante de pensées sans queue ni tête, indéterminées et merveilleuses.

Et puis cela prit fin. Sherlock repoussait John loin de lui, murmurant des mots que John pouvait à peine entendre.

« Pas comme ça, » cru entendre John mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Ils étaient arrivés à la maison. Sherlock ouvrit la porte de la voiture et attendit pour être sûr que John le suivrait. Le conducteur, qui avait gracieusement prétendu ne pas voir ce qui se passait sur la banquette arrière, ne dit pas un mot mais lança un regard suffisant à Sherlock.

John se sentait vraiment fatigué maintenant et vraiment confus. Tout s'était déroulé si vite et il se sentait comme s'il était en train de valser et qu'il allait être malade.

Il n'était pas entièrement conscient de ce qu'il se passait mais la seconde d'après il savait qu'il était étendu dans un grand lit, sans ses chaussures.

« Dors. » Il entendit l'ordre de la voix familière.

Il fit comme on lui dit.

* * *

Ah l'alcool et son pouvoir de désinhibition... Mais gare au déni qui refait surface avec la conscience. Comment John va-t-il gérer la grande révélation de son attirance pour Sherlock? La suite au prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 07

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (9/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci de votre lecture. Les retours que j'ai eu sur cette histoire ont été un si charmant « bienvenue » dans le monde des fanfictions sur Sherlock BBC. Prochainement… Les funérailles ! Je pense que je dois répéter le fait que je suis américaine et j'ai n'ai actuellement pas de bêta lectrice. Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine de savoir comment se déroulent les funérailles en Angleterre. J'espère que je ne commets pas d'erreurs grossières. Si j'en fais, peut-être qu'elles peuvent être mises de côté par l'idée que la famille de John est juste… différente. Et, comme je l'ai indiqué dans un chapitre précédent, c'est un slash, bien que très, très, léger. Il n'y aura rien d'explicite.

**Note de la traductrice** : Comme promis, je poste rapidement ce chapitre de transition et dimanche après-midi, je posterai le chapitre 8. J'aime beaucoup Sherlock dans celui-ci et sa manière de faire face aux événements : certains sous-entendus sont drôles pour un personnage qui jusqu'ici a été plutôt austère (excepté à la fin du chapitre 6, hum…). Comme prévu, John est dans une phase de transition entre la révélation et l'acceptation. Bref, je ne dévoile rien de plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Un merci tout spécial aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter et de m'encourager (et plus particulièrement les anonymes qui sont souvent oubliées, merci !). Merci aux personnes qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leurs favoris ou en alerte, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil pour voir mes petites nouveautés (j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire pour le fandom Harry Potter). Et maintenant, place à Sherlock Holmes et au Docteur Watson !

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

« John, tu dois te réveiller. »

John ignora la voix et se retourna pour enfoncer son visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

« John… »

Il essaya de se pelotonner plus loin dans le lit mais la voix de Sherlock continuait d'entraver son sommeil.

« John ! »

John changea de position et se prépara lentement à faire l'effort de sortir de son lit lorsqu'une explosion d'eau glaciale le frappa directement au visage. Il se dressa soudainement, bredouillant et essuyant l'eau qui dégoulinait de son visage.

Tout semblait inconfortablement bruyant et sa propre voix lui parut amplifiée. Sa tête était considérablement douloureuse mais à cause du fait qu'il avait des souvenirs extrêmement troubles de la nuit passée, il aurait dû réellement avoir plus que cette légère gueule de bois. Cela ne faisait pas sens. Il n'aurait jamais dû se remettre aussi anormalement vite d'avoir bu et il se sentait trop normal après la nuit qu'il devait avoir eue. Cependant ce n'était pas la question la plus déroutante pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sherlock ? » gémit-il en réponse à l'eau qui l'avait fait se lever si rudement.

« Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai vu cela à la télévision. Cela semblait efficient. Le test pratique a seulement prouvé que c'était, en effet, très efficient. »

« Je regretterai toujours de t'avoir initié à la télé. C'est… Tu n'as pas à faire ça la prochaine fois. Attends un peu, » John regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre d'ami. Il avait dormi dans le lit qui avait été prévu pour Sherlock. Et Sherlock était grand. Il n'y avait aucune manière possible pour que Sherlock ait pu tenir dans le petit lit de John. « Où as-tu dormi la nuit dernière ? »

« Ici. » Sherlock resta impassible, observant l'espace vide dans le lit à côté de John.

« Ici ? » demanda John, ses sourcils se soulevant. « C'est là que j'ai dormi. »

« Oui. Et j'ai dormi à côté de toi. Nous avons tous deux dormi ici. Je suis sûr que même toi a pu déduire que c'est un lit assez grand. »

Bien entendu il avait dû porter un coup de canif à l'intelligence de John. Parce que c'était juste Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, merci. J'ai pu « déduire » jusqu'à un tel point. Je n'ai juste… Tu sais. Non. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance. » John fit un signe de main comme pour écarter l'idée. Il n'y avait aucune manière de le raisonner à ce sujet-là. Il valait mieux laisser couler. Ils avaient dormi l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient amis. Ce n'était… Rien. Parfaitement normal, vraiment.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » interrogea Sherlock, se contentant de changer de sujet.

« Bien… » Répondit John, avec un ton interrogatif dans la voix. Il n'était toujours pas exactement sûr de la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi bien. « Etrangement bien, vraiment. Je suis presque sûr que je devrais me sentir beaucoup plus mal. »

Sherlock acquiesça légèrement. « Ah. Oui. Basé sur la quantité d'alcool que tu as consommé, tu devrais te sentir affreusement mal. Donc le remède a fonctionné alors ? Je mourrais de pouvoir l'essayer. Tu étais un sujet d'expérience parfait. »

« Le remède ? Sujet d'expérience ? » John ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter les mots de Sherlock.

« As-tu mal à la tête ? » demanda Sherlock, ignorant complétement les questions posées antérieurement par John.

« Pas horriblement. »

« Intéressant. Vision floue ? »

John fit une moue désapprobatrice. Ça devenait inquiétant. « Non… » Dit-il avec hésitation.

« Des envies étranges ? Aucune enflure aux extrémités ? » Sherlock pencha la tête et inspecta John avec une curiosité avide dans le regard.

« Non. Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? » demanda John, haussant la voix d'un ton alarmé.

« Rien, » Sherlock fit une pause. « Eh bien, quelque chose. Oui, définitivement quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de dangereux. Pour ce que j'en sais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux. J'avais cette théorie depuis un moment. Et mes théories s'avèrent être généralement exactes. Mais tu te sens bien non ? Ça a dû marcher. Juste comme je l'avais prévu. Franchement, tu devrais être en train de me remercier. »

« Non, » John secoua la tête et passa une main sur sa bouche. « Sherlock. Les gens ne remercient pas les autres pour les avoir drogués. »

« Mais tu te sens bien. Ça a marché. »

John murmura un truc sans queue ni tête en réponse, parce que… Il se sentait effectivement bien, par quelque miracle que ce soit. Lorsqu'il se fut extrait du lit, il se secoua, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Et dès que Sherlock ne fut plus là pour distraire son esprit, les scènes de la nuit dernière lui revinrent rapidement dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de souvenirs inattendus.

Il avait bu, essayant désespérément d'effacer la douleur et Sherlock avait été là.

Ils avaient pris la voiture.

Et ils s'étaient… embrassés ?

C'était intéressant. Il ne se souvenait que de peu de choses en dehors du plaisir, pure excitation. Un frisson. Sherlock tout autour de lui. Et puis plus rien. L'obscurité. Hum.

« Sherlock… La nuit dernière. J'étais, euh, vraiment ivre, » articula John, choisissant ses mots avec soin. « J'ai besoin de te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Tous les impairs que j'ai pu commettre. Je ne réfléchissais pas. Tu sais, » John fit passer un court aboiement pour un rire. « Je peux à peine me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai agi de cette manière. Me rendre aussi ivre, je veux dire. Et dire que je suis toujours en train de faire des reproches à Harry. Il y a une différence bien entendu mais… » John s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il était en train de sortir du sujet et observa Sherlock, un soupçon de honte dans les yeux.

Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent manifestement en direction des lèvres de John mais il ne parla pas. John ressentit le besoin de combler le silence.

« Et merci, tu sais, pour m'avoir aidé. Et juste pour… Pour m'avoir supporté. »

« Et pour t'avoir embrassé ? » demanda Sherlock sans détour et John se demanda s'il n'y avait pas de la fierté dans sa voix ou s'il entendait juste de travers.

John baissa son regard sur le sol avant de revenir à Sherlock. « Non. C'est, euh, pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je n'ai pas… » Il secoua sa tête furieusement, espérant que s'il se concentrait suffisamment les bons mots sortiraient tout simplement de sa bouche.

Ce qu'ils ne firent pas mais Sherlock était bienveillant ou peut-être assez impatient pour l'interrompre. « Une blague, John. C'était une blague. Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière est un agissement communément observé chez les personnes ivres. J'étais un corps chaud tu étais excité à cause de l'alcool dans ton organisme. Ce n'est pas grave. C'était plutôt intéressant en quelque sorte. Un bon exemple de la manière dont l'alcool fait faire des choses à une personne, choses qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas rêvées de faire. Nous pouvons prétendre que ça n'a jamais arrivé. » Dit-il d'une voix froide et distante.

John sentit une vague de culpabilité le submerger. John n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'il avait embrassé Sherlock ou bien parce que Sherlock pensait si peu de bien de lui-même qu'il pensait que John ne l'embrasserait jamais s'il était sobre.

« Je suis désolé Sherlock. » dit John, établissant le contact avec les yeux de l'homme. « Lorsque je bois, je deviens vraiment… tactile. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier, tu peux me croire. En fait, ça m'a causé quelques problèmes tout au long des dernières années. »

« Je peux l'imaginer oui. » répondit Sherlock, en penchant légèrement la tête et souriant imperceptiblement. Il se retourna pour regarder John et son visage se froissa lorsque son sourire se changea en un froncement de sourcil. Pendant un moment John était sûr qu'il avait des choses à ajouter à ce sujet mais son froncement disparût lentement et il poursuivit, à propos d'un nouveau sujet cette fois-ci.

« Tu dois te préparer » dit-il.

« Oh mon Dieu. Les funérailles. J'ai été épouvantable, n'est-ce pas ? Une véritable épave. J'étais censé parler à ma mère à propos de certains détails et… Mon Dieu. » John se frappa le front et ferma les yeux. Il laissa s'échappa un léger gémissement à la pensée de ce que devaient penser de lui sa mère et Harry.

« Les détails ont été arrangés. Tout est en ordre. Ta mère et ta sœur ne t'ont même pas vu revenir la nuit dernière. Je leur ai parlé ce matin à propos de tes vœux pour ces funérailles. Maintenant debout. Habille-toi. Tes habits doivent être dans l'autre chambre. Harriet a dit quelque chose à propos d'un uniforme… »

John remercia Sherlock une dernière fois et s'empressa de changer de vêtements. Sherlock l'avait réveillé tôt, ce dont il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant car les gens commenceraient sûrement à faire un saut à la maison pour adresser leurs condoléances avant l'enterrement à proprement parler.

John mit son vieil uniforme officiel, qui était juste un peu serré, sans un bruit. Il l'avait rarement porté, du fait qu'il avait souvent enfilé des vêtements civils pour son travail, mais son père avait toujours été empli de fierté à l'idée qu'il servait la nation. John avait espéré que sa mère avait égaré l'uniforme, ou l'avait oublié, étant donné qu'il le faisait se sentir assez mal à l'aise, mais il comprit pourquoi elle l'avait choisi pour lui. Et s'il le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, ce n'était important pas du tout. Roger Watson méritait tant qu'on lui rende hommage.

Lorsque John sortit de la chambre, il trouva Sherlock patientant dans le couloir. Il portait un costume noir qui, comme il semblait que c'était le cas de tous ses vêtements, était parfaitement ajusté à son corps. Il était stupéfiant. De loin trop stupéfiant pour un enterrement. Ça pourrait distraire les gens. L'opposition entre ses boucles sombres, son costume noir et sa peau pâle était magnifique et admirable. John savait qu'il était en train de le regarder fixement mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détailler Sherlock à la dérobade encore et encore.

De la même manière Sherlock était étrangement en admiration devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu l'uniforme, supposa John, et c'était probablement un choc pour lui. Parfois John était sûr que Sherlock croyait que John n'avait pas de vie avant lui. Parfois John n'était pas sûr qu'il en ait eu une également.

« Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda John, après avoir fixer Sherlock silencieusement pendant un trop long moment pour être considéré comme normal.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à John, de haut en bas, déglutissant péniblement, puis acquiesça. « Oui… Oui, allons-y. » Il inspira profondément, comme s'il avait oublié de respirer normalement.

Il avait sans aucun doute été plus agité ces derniers jours que jamais auparavant. Ça devait être toutes ces émotions, se dit John alors qu'il descendait les escaliers avec un Sherlock suivant de près derrière lui. Oui, ces émotions.

* * *

On reste un peu sur notre faim, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le « croustillant » va revenir bientôt; le temps que John prenne totalement conscience du caractère irrésistible de Sherlock. J'aime la manière dont Sherlock est plus _présent_ dans ce chapitre... Espérons que ça continue comme cela!

A dimanche et encore merci de votre lecture.


	8. Chapitre 08

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (9/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Quelques gros mots dans ce chapitre. Juste un petit avertissement. Encore merci de lire et de commenter !

**Note de la traductrice** : Je sais, je sais, j'ai encore un jour de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu, pardon ! L'enterrement tant attendu arrive enfin (si on peut dire ça comme ça). Un immense merci à toutes les personnes, _Kytykat, Dame Aureline, Love NCIS-Sherlock BBC, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Clina9, Butterflyellow_ et toutes les autres, qui ont pris le temps de commenter cette histoire et ma traduction un remerciement également aux personnes qui mettent l'histoire en alerte ou dans leurs favoris, cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent cette histoire. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, John est juste merveilleux (et émerveillé !) et je vous laisse le découvrir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Il sembla à John que la matinée s'était déroulée dans un brouillard distant. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, tandis que les amis de la famille venus avant l'enterrement adressaient leurs condoléances. Il ne ressentait rien, ne pensait à rien. Il était vaguement conscient que sa mère lui parlait, l'interrogeant à propos de sa nuit, mais Sherlock lui fournit aimablement une explication, lui racontant qu'ils étaient simplement sortis pour manger et qu'ils étaient rentrés tard.

John pouvait sentir le regard acéré d'Harry sur lui. Elle savait exactement où il avait réellement été et ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle avait passé assez de temps à faire la même chose pour savoir. Mais aussi agressive et passionnée qu'elle était, Harry savait également lorsqu'elle devait rester tranquille et elle garda le silence.

John était hébété, engourdi, même lors du court trajet en voiture jusqu'au cimetière. Sherlock et John firent le trajet ensemble avec la voiture de Mycroft. La mère de John et Harry prirent une voiture différente.

Le cimetière était froid. C'était le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de John pour le décrire. L'air était froid. Le gris des pierres tombales était froid. Les mots du prêtre étaient froids. Les visages des gens, froids… Les larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux… Le vent… Froids. Tout était froid.

Le corps de son père mit en terre. C'était glacial, putain.

Il n'avait pas détaché le regard du cercueil tout au long de l'office mais maintenant qu'il était mis en terre, il devait détourner le regard. John s'arracha de la vue du cercueil et se concentra sur la chose la plus proche dans son champ de vision. Sherlock.

Sherlock se tenait à côté de lui, si proche que les pans de son manteau frôlaient John. Ses yeux étaient fixés au cercueil son expression, impossible à lire. John essaya de repousser l'idée que son père était sur le point d'être _enterré_. Il essaya de ne pas y penser en se concentrant sur chaque trait propre à Sherlock.

Les yeux de Sherlock. La manière dont ils semblaient toujours être étincelants. Il y avait tellement de lumière en eux. Tellement de vie. Et pourtant, tellement d'ennui agacé. Il repensa à son père une fois encore. Les yeux de son père ne seront plus jamais étincelants de vie.

Les cheveux de Sherlock. Des boucles, plein de boucles, qui tenaient parfaitement en place, malgré le fait que John était sûr que Sherlock ne les aient jamais correctement coiffées. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, sans aucun, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, cheveu gris. Son père l'aurait tellement envié. Il s'était toujours plaint avec espièglerie de ses cheveux gris acier. John savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ses propres cheveux ne deviennent complètement de la même couleur. Merde. Encore ces pensées.

Le front de Sherlock, avec ses légères rides causées… par quoi ? Etait-ce de l'inquiétude, de l'agacement face au monde ennuyeux dans lequel il vit, ou de la pure, indomptée et indiscrète curiosité ? Le visage de John étalait son âge de manière beaucoup plus nette. Les rides de son front étalaient toutes les inquiétudes qui le rongeaient, tous les problèmes auxquels il faisait face. Et il paraîtrait encore plus vieux après ça. Après avoir vu son père être mis en terre pour toujours.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les lèvres de Sherlock, la rougeur de ses joues due au froid, la force anguleuse de sa mâchoire… Tout cela. Mais parfois, même une belle chose n'est pas assez pour distraire quelqu'un de toute la douleur du monde. Parfois la douleur est plus forte que la beauté.

Sherlock se tourna légèrement vers lui, se rendant finalement compte du fait que John l'ait dévisagé de façon évidente pendant un moment. Il ne dit rien, ne plissa pas du nez en signe de confusion. Il tendit simplement le bras et prit la main tremblante de John dans la sienne.

John ne s'était même pas aperçu que son tremblement s'était remis à faire des siennes. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il tirait sa jambe si fortement qu'il s'était appuyé sur l'autre tout le long et s'était presque effondré sur le sol. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait besoin d'aide avant de la recevoir. Et ça le rongeait.

La main de Sherlock était chaude dans la sienne et il se sentit immédiatement plus calme, plus capable de maîtriser la situation. Le tremblement de sa main s'était pratiquement arrêté. Sherlock se tenait assez proche pour l'aider, le tenant plus fermement alors qu'il tentait d'appliquer plus de pression sur sa jambe.

Il vacilla à l'idée que les gens les jugeraient probablement pour cela. Pour se tenir la main si publiquement, si ouvertement. Mais cela n'importait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Le contact de Sherlock était trop réconfortant, trop chaud, pour qu'il accorde de l'importance à ce que les autres penseraient.

Là, en face de la tombe de son père, accroché à la main de son meilleur ami, rien d'autre n'importait. Il était là, ainsi que Sherlock, et il s'en sortirait.

Il attrapa le regard de Sherlock un instant, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement, et se tourna pour faire face au cercueil qui était maintenant couvert de terre.

A chaque nouvelle pelleté de terre qui tombait sur son père, John serrait plus fermement la main de Sherlock. Lorsque le cercueil fut presque recouvert, John était persuadé que Sherlock devait sentir une certaine douleur à cause de la manière dont il le tenait.

Mais Sherlock ne se plaint jamais. Il ne broncha pas. Il ne se tourna jamais vers John pour lui expliquer à quel point il était facile de casser les os de la main de quelqu'un. Il n'informa jamais John quel stade du chagrin il était en train d'expérimenter. Plus important, il ne lâcha jamais sa main. Sherlock tint simplement ses doigts plus fermement enveloppés autour de ceux de John alors que John tentait de se reprendre.

Lorsque l'office fut terminée et que l'endroit commença à se vider tandis que les gens partaient en silence, Sherlock resta avec John, sans vaciller.

La mère de John quitta le cimetière en première. Elle pressa son épaule chaleureusement avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la voiture qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne jeta même pas le moindre regard aux mains toujours unies de John et de Sherlock. C'était comme si ce n'était pas du tout une surprise.

Lorsque Harry partit également, sans aucun commentaire ou même un coup d'œil au geste intime, John réalisa que personne n'était surpris par cela.

Alors que John se détournait de la tombe pour aller en direction de la voiture, tirant Sherlock à ses côtés, une lumière s'éclaira dans son esprit.

Bien sûr que personne n'était surpris. C'était pourtant évident. Tellement évident, putain. Et il avait été si désespérément aveugle. Si empressé à qualifier l'évidente affection de Sherlock d'expérience ou d'excentricité. Il avait tellement essayé de trouver une explication logique aux regards, aux contacts physiques, aux mots doux, mais ça ? La main de Sherlock autour de la sienne… Il n'avait aucune explication pour ça. Ca n'impliquait pas la logique.

Il n'avait jamais entretenu l'idée que peut-être, juste peut-être, Sherlock se soucie vraiment de lui… ou peut-être même, l'aime ?

Mon Dieu.

Sherlock. L'aimait.

John se figea à moitié lorsque l'idée lui vint à l'esprit. Sherlock Holmes. _Le_ brillant, excentrique et légèrement psychopathique Sherlock Holmes avait des sentiments d'une telle sorte à son égard. Ca devait être ça. Et ça expliquait tout.

Sherlock lui demandant de l'accompagner sur des affaires, bien que John soit ordinairement nul pour les résoudre. Sherlock tentant de sortir et de s'amuser avec John. Ses tentatives pour faire des choses que les gens « normaux » auraient faites, juste pour apaiser John. Son empressement à venir avec John dans sa ville natale. Sherlock faisant le petit-déjeuner. Toute la compassion qu'il avait récemment montrée.

Sherlock était en train de regarder John avec curiosité maintenant, comme s'il était inquiet. « John ? » demanda-t-il, à voix basse. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa main s'était légèrement tendue lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et John n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock sache ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'il savait qu'il était en train de s'inquiéter si ouvertement.

John regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux et d'une manière ou d'une autre, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en plein milieu d'un cimetière dans lequel le propre père de John venait juste d'être enterré, malgré le fait que la révélation de l'amour de Sherlock pour lui venait seulement après une tragédie, John lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Je vais bien » répondit-il, serrant la main de Sherlock pour le rassurer, et continuant de se diriger vers la voiture.

* * *

Ce chapitre marque définitivement un tournant dans l'histoire et les deux tourtereaux vont _enfin_ passer la vitesse supérieure (mais pas tout de suite car ils aiment se faire languir!). A très bientôt pour la suite!


	9. Chapitre 09

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (10/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolée pour le léger retard. J'ai du me faire dévitaliser une dent un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui donc ce calvaire m'a mis en retard. J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre. Oh, et j'ai oublié de vous le dire dans les chapitres précédents mais si vous voulez prendre contact avec moi, vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter (SkyyTweet). J'aimerais vous parler. Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires !

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci à Clina9 et une anonyme qui m'ont fait remarquer la faute de frappe dans le dernier chapitre : si vous voyez une coquille, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Un grand merci aux personnes qui commentent, _Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Clina9, Lilou Skellington, Egwene Al'Vere, Hoshiya, Ada-Diana, Lawy_ et les _anonymes_, et qui sont toujours les bienvenues ! Dans ce chapitre, la mère de John est à l'honneur. Bonne lecture à vous toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

Lorsque John et Sherlock quittèrent finalement le cimetière et rentrèrent à la maison, Sherlock se précipita à l'étage et ferma la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il lança seulement une excuse marmonnée et inaudible pour s'éclipser de cette manière mais John ne fit pas cas de ce qu'il prit pour une des ses excentricités.

John savait qu'il était en train de travailler sur une affaire et il n'était pas du tout en colère. Sherlock avait besoin d'une affaire. Il avait besoin d'un espèce de puzzle pour s'occuper l'esprit constamment. Il ne pouvait pas faire une pause. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre au repos. John avait le sentiment déplaisant qu'il deviendrait carrément fou s'il ne se tenait pas lui-même occupé. John avait vu un peu de cette folie les fois où Sherlock avait tiré dans le mur à cause de l'ennui.

Sherlock avait été un plus grand soutien et une plus grande aide que ce que John avait pu s'attendre de sa part. Il l'avait aidé de plus de manières que ce qu'il pouvait probablement s'imaginer. S'il avait besoin d'une affaire pour continuer à se comporter calmement alors John ne lui reprocherait pas du tout. En fait, John l'encouragerait.

Pendant que Sherlock se précipitait dans la chambre d'ami, visitant sans aucun doute son palais de la mémoire, ou quelque soit le nom de cette absurdité à laquelle il faisait toujours référence, John s'assit en silence à la table de la cuisine avec sa mère.

Harriet s'était également précipitée dans sa chambre, bien que John soit presque sûr qu'elle n'était en train de résoudre aucun crime.

Karen Watson avait tenu bon tout au long des funérailles. Et bien que ses yeux se soient remplis de larmes alors que son mari était mis en terre, elle ne pleura jamais. Elle avait assez pleuré et dès lors, en public, elle serait forte. Elle était une Watson après tout et les Watson étaient forts.

John avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger de la douleur et de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré mais il savait qu'elle voulait faire la même chose pour lui et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'agirait sur une pulsion. Le temps du deuil était révolu. Maintenant ils devraient garder la tête haute à nouveau et continuer leur vie. Juste comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

« Je pense que nous partirons demain, maman » dit finalement John, brisant le long silence. Il observait ses mains croisées sur la table.

« Déjà ? » demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux de surprise.

« Sherlock a du travail. Il commence à donner des signes d'impatience. C'est une véritable machine à résoudre des affaires, tu sais. Dieu, tu devrais le voir. La manière dont il travaille. Il ne peut absolument pas se tenir tranquille sans avoir quelque chose à faire. » John sourit imperceptiblement, sans même réaliser qu'il était en train de le faire. « C'est ridicule, vraiment » dit-il, secouant la tête affectueusement.

« Oui, » sa mère sourit et parvint à tapoter ses mains sur la table. « Ridicule. »

Le sourire se fana sur le visage de John alors que sa mère retirait ses mains pour croiser les bras contre son abdomen, comme si elle devait se soutenir. « Maman, je peux revenir à la maison pour un moment si tu… as besoin d'un peu de compagnie, ou d'aide. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vraiment. Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire. Cela ne m'ennuierait pas du tout. Pas du tout. »

« John, » son sourire s'élargit, malgré la tristesse qui brillait encore dans ses yeux. « Toujours à aider et à soigner, toi. Tu l'as toujours fait. Mais tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si tu devais revenir ici. »

« Non, non. » John secoua la tête vivement et commença à protester mais sa mère l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une mot de plus.

« Arrête maintenant. » Sa voix était basse, comme elle l'était habituellement, mais elle exigeait une sorte de respect silencieux. Toute la famille était comme cela. John, son père, et même Harriet… Ils pouvaient tous commander une pièce entière sans même élever la voix. John fit une moue et attendit que sa mère parle.

« Je pense que tu es heureux, John » dit-elle finalement. « Vraiment heureux. Et je ne peux pas me souvenir de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu _vraiment_ heureux. Je ne pas sûre que tu t'en sois déjà aperçu toi-même mais tu t'en apercevras. Tu as toujours été perspicace. Quelque chose de bien t'arrive. Tu es en train de sourire et pour une fois, je ne pense pas que tu es en train de feindre pour moi. Alors mon garçon, tu vas continuer à faire ce que tu es en train de faire, qu'importe ce que c'est, et qui te rend si heureux. Et je serai parfaitement bien ici. »

John était frappé par sa sincérité, son dévouement. On lui avait dit au cours des ans qu'il avait reçu quelques uns de ces traits de sa mère mais il n'y avait jamais réellement cru. Elle était plus forte qu'il ne l'était, sans aucun doute possible. Elle était meilleure.

« Tu es sûre ? » Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de la culpabilité de la laisser seule dans cette grande maison.

« Il est bien pour toi, John. Sherlock Holmes, un homme étrange s'il en est. Et tu es bien pour lui. Ne fuis pas cela. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre d'ami, de laquelle on pouvait toujours entendre le bruit sourd des pas de Sherlock alors qu'il arpentait la pièce.

« Moi ? Je… Je ne fuis rien du tout. Je ne vais nulle part. » John ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas parler sans libérer ses pensées les plus intimes et celles-ci le laissaient beaucoup trop vulnérable.

Il ne serait pas celui qui partirait, qui romprait la relation étrange qu'il avait établi avec Sherlock , quelle qu'elle soit. Il était moyen, médiocre, ennuyeux. Et Sherlock… Sherlock était tout, vraiment. Il était excitant et excentrique. Jeune et frais, prêt et capable de s'en prendre au monde entier s'il le voulait. John était usé. Il était fatigué, il aimait dormir et paresser sur le canapé et parfois ne faire absolument rien.

Sherlock se lasserait de lui comme il semblait se lasser de tout. John n'était pas assez pour retenir l'attention de cet homme d'un autre monde. Il n'était pas assez pour retenir l'attention des gens « normaux ». Ce n'était seulement qu'une question de temps avant que Sherlock passe à autre chose.

« Eh bien, Sherlock ne va manifestement nulle part. » dit sa mère, coupant court à ses pensées et les descendant en flamme avec ses quelques mots, prononcés d'une voix ferme.

Cependant le doute était bien là, dans l'esprit de John, et sa mère pouvait le voire clairement sur son visage. « Il est là avec toi, aux funérailles de ton père, à rencontrer ta famille. John, mon chéri, il ne va nulle part. » répéta-t-elle.

John essaya de la croire.

« De plus, » continua sa mère, interrompant une fois de plus le fil de ses pensées qui traversaient rapidement son esprit. « Harry va se réinstaller ici et rester un moment. Pour se remettre, je pense. »

« Vraiment ? » John leva les sourcils. Il était circonspect. Harry avait déjà profité de la gentillesse de leur mère auparavant.

Sa mère reconnut son regard avant que John ne puisse exprimer ses inquiétudes. « C'est ma fille, John, et je lui donnerai toujours une autre chance. » Ses yeux se troublèrent pendant un instant, comme si elle était en train de se souvenir, ou peut-être d'essayer d'oublier, le passé. Mais elle était de retour à la réalité l'instant d'après, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire. « Elle sera de bonne compagnie. »

« Hm, » murmura John, toujours incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

Un coup sourd résonna depuis l'étage et John se souvint que Sherlock était là, faisait Dieu ne savait quoi. « Je vais aller… vérifier si tout va bien. » dit John, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de l'étage.

Sa mère suivit son regard, les yeux grand ouverts, hochant la tête tandis que John se précipitait dans les escaliers.

John frappa à la porte de la chambre d'ami plusieurs fois. Puisqu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, il fit tout simplement irruption dans la pièce. Sherlock était étendu de tout son long sur les couvertures du lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa chemise retroussée révélait six patchs de nicotine sur son avant-bras.

Alors que John l'observait, Sherlock rua sur le lit, lâchant un gémissement d'un air affligé, donnant de violents coups dans le vide. Il apparut à John qu'il était endormi et rêvait de façon plutôt réaliste apparemment.

« Putain, Sherlock. » John s'approcha du lit et arracha vivement chaque patch de son bras. En dépit du toucher, Sherlock ne se réveilla pas et continua à se tourner d'inconfort sur le lit.

John pressa légèrement son épaule d'une main. « Sherlock » dit-il, le secouant gentiment.

Sherlock ne rua que davantage et un faible son émana de ses lèvres. Il paraissait souffrir. Et John ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il attrapa Sherlock par le bras et le secoua avec une telle force que les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« John » souffla-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. « Tu vas bien… » dit-il doucement comme s'il se rassurait plus qu'autre chose.

« Je vais bien, Sherlock. » dit John, lançant à Sherlock un regard interrogateur.

Sherlock leva une main prudente vers le visage de John. « Bien, » marmonna-t-il, retraçant de ses doigts les traits de John.

« Je vais bien. » répéta John, sa voix le trahissant et se fêlant imperceptiblement. La réaction de Sherlock était si naturelle qu'il était un peu stupéfait.

« J'étais en train de rêver. » dit Sherlock, un fois encore, en majeure partie pour lui-même.

« Six patchs, c'est beaucoup trop Sherlock, » dit John, s'éloignant de Sherlock et passant une main dans ses cheveux d'exaspération. « Ils ne sont pas très concentrés mais des doses trop importantes de nicotine peuvent causer des dommages aux cellules nerveuses. Tu sais sûrement cela. »

« J'avais un problème à six patchs. » répondit Sherlock, se redressant lentement.

« Il n'y a aucun problème à six patchs. » répliqua John, sa voix toujours teintée de contrariété. « Tu aurais pu te faire du mal à toi-même. Et tu… tu sais cela. Tu sais que tu aurais pu te faire du mal et tu le fais tout de même. C'est égoïste. Incroyablement égoïste. Toujours à te mettre en danger juste pour le plaisir de ressentir le danger. Que se passera-t-il lorsque tu seras réellement blessé… ou pire ? Dieu ! Que se passera-t-il alors ? Que feront les gens qui t'ai… » John s'arrêta et baissa la tête, pinçant fortement ses lèvres.

Il était en train de réagir de façon excessive : il en avait conscience. Mais il venait juste de perdre son père. Et c'était juste une des nombreuses fois où il avait vu Sherlock faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide délibérément. C'était rageant.

« Tu es, » dit soudainement Sherlock, son expression figée.

« Je suis quoi ? » aboya hargneusement John avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Tu… Tu es un problème à six patchs. Alors oui, il y a des problèmes à six patchs. » Sherlock semblait être en train d'exposer une évidence mais John nota la manière qu'il avait d'éviter de rencontrer son regard.

« Tu as fait cela à cause de moi ? » La voix de John était plus douce maintenant. Parce que, eh bien, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. « Quand bien même tu es sur une affaire. Tu étais en train d'essayer de résoudre une affaire et… »

« Toi, John. Je ne peux pas te résoudre. »

John savait que cela ne devait pas le surprendre outre mesure. Après tout, il avait souvent surpris Sherlock en train de le regarder avec confusion, avec émerveillement, comme si John était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais était-ce vraiment un problème ? La plupart des gens ne pouvaient pas se comprendre les uns les autres.

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas à le faire, » dit John alors qu'il se tournait sur le bord du lit pour mieux faire face à Sherlock.

Un pli se forma entre les yeux de Sherlock tandis qu'il étudiait le visage de John. « Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Je sais toujours. »

« Parfois, ne pas savoir est un bien. » proféra John, regardant Sherlock droit dans les yeux. « Parfois, tu ne vois pas les choses arriver et c'est bien. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord mais, alors qu'il allait se mettre à parler, John se pencha en avant, encadrant de ses mains le visage de Sherlock, et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock.

Pendant un instant, John put ressentir la confusion totale de Sherlock alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et puis c'était passé et Sherlock se rapprochait plus près de lui, approfondissant le baiser.

Leurs lèvres bougeait de concert comme dans une sorte de danse lente. Prudemment et doucement, comme si elles craignaient de se briser. A la lumière des événements récents, c'était tout ce que John désirait. De l'affection, de l'attention… Il ne voulait pas de baisers violents et agressifs. Pas maintenant. Maintenant, il était satisfait, plus que satisfait même, de la tendre et délicate passion de Sherlock.

John était frappé par la manière dont Sherlock était bon à ça. Il était méticuleux, précis, juste comme il était dans tous les domaines. Et John savait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas être étonné. Sherlock était bon dans presque tous les domaines. Mais ça… il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock soit putain de bon à ça. Chaque mouvement, chaque toucher le faisait sentir comme si Sherlock avait étudié la question dans la but d'atteindre la perfection. John savait au fond de lui-même qu'il l'avait probablement fait.

Lorsque John finit par se reculer, sans souffle et légèrement chancelant, il retrouva face au large sourire suffisant de Sherlock.

« Je l'ai vu arriver ça. » Il semblait sûr de lui et John ne savait pas s'il disait la vérité ou s'il avait simplement besoin d'avoir _l'impression_ que John ne pouvait pas le prendre au dépourvu si facilement, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

John sourit et comprit parfaitement ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Parce que, merde, en dépit de tout, il était heureux.

* * *

TADAAA, enfin de l'action! Bon pour le baiser langoureux et passionné, vous repasserez mais c'est déjà mieux que rien... Maintenant que tout le monde est pleinement conscient de l'attirance qu'il exerce sur l'autre (lire ici: que John a enfin compris à quel point Sherlock est irrésistible, exceptionnel et décidément parfait dans le rôle du compagnon attentif et bienveillant), que Maman Watson a donné sa bénédiction, que Harriet est remisée au grenier, peut-être qu'ils vont _enfin_ pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses! En espérant que le chapitre vous a plus autant qu'à moi. A bientôt!

Et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot lorsque vous mettez l'histoire en alerte ou dans vos favoris, cela fait toujours plaisir!


	10. Chapitre 10

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (12/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolée pour la mise à jour tardive (et courte). Je me suis inscrite sur Pinterest (ndt : site semblable à weheartit). Sérieusement. C'est mon excuse. C'est juste tellement drôle. J'ai une page entière consacrée à Benedict GINGERbatch (ndt : jeu de mot absolument intraduisible. « cumber » signifie embarrasser, gêner, d'où l'idée de la rougeur, remplacée ici par l'adjectif « roux » , couleur naturelle des cheveux de Benedict Cumberbatch. Voilà pour l'explication). Quel homme magnifique. Enfin bref, voici mon lien Pinterest si quelqu'un parmi vous a un compte et veut me rejoindre et s'amuser /skyytweet/ !

Oh, et merci de votre lecture, bien entendu. J'aimerais avoir vos impressions !

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai avancé ma fanfiction Harry Potter (le chapitre 02 de _Amor ex oculis oriens_ sera posté dans la semaine, selon mes prévisions) et, prise d'un élan purement productif, j'ai traduit ce chapitre et le suivant d'une traite. Je pense donc que je posterai le chapitre 11 mardi ou mercredi pour vous faire languir un peu tout de même. Si le chapitre 09 vous a donné des étoiles dans les yeux, ce chapitre-ci risque de vous plaire, en continuant sur la même lancée. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé Sherlock tout à fait mignon, ce qui lui va bien sans lui correspondre totalement… Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Un remerciement aux _fidèles revieweuses_ (vive le néologisme !) qui se reconnaîtront et une pensée spéciale à _Dupond et Dupont_, que cette fiction a tenu éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit (ou plutôt, tôt dans la matinée).

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Avant même que le sourire de John n'ait eu le temps de s'évanouir complètement, Sherlock avait une fois encore réduit la distance qui les séparait. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de John avec force et réussit à le rapprocher. Il embrassait John avec désir, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours. John fut momentanément figé par cette passion à l'état brut mais il se rattrapa très vite.

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Sherlock et les agrippa assez fermement pour avoir du contrôle mais pas assez pour causer de la douleur. Il s'amusa avec les boucles sombres sous ses doigts et amena son autre main au visage de Sherlock, faisant courir la paume de sa main contre la peau douce de sa joue, retraçant la forme anguleuse de ses pommettes.

Alors que les mains de Sherlock étaient jusqu'ici restées sur les épaules de John, elles étaient maintenant en train de se déplacer plus bas, descendant vers sa poitrine. Sherlock dessina les muscles tendus à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise attentivement, comme s'il était en train de l'examiner, assimilant les moindres détails.

Les baisers étaient plus frénétiques maintenant, avec des mordillements occasionnels plutôt que les doux effleurements qu'ils avaient partagés précédemment. Ce ne fut seulement lorsque Sherlock commença à tâtonner maladroitement pour enlever la chemise de John que John se détacha de l'étreinte.

La tête de John tournait, bien que ce ne soit pas à cause de l'alcool ou du chagrin maintenant, c'était simplement à cause de Sherlock. Sherlock, avec ses yeux brillants, l'air d'attendre quelque chose, et ses lèvres rouges. Sherlock, avec cette touche de couleur sur ses joues de porcelaine alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Sherlock, avec ses doigts méticuleux et habiles. Sherlock, qui était clairement avide de plus.

Et John s'était encore éloigné.

Sherlock le regarda, ses yeux grands ouverts en signe de confusion. Ce n'était pas logique. Les actions de John étaient évidemment hors de son champ de compréhension.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Sherlock, sa voix tremblant légèrement à cause de l'adrénaline et peut-être un peu de peur à cause de la réaction imprévue de John. L'imprévu ne réussissait pas bien à Sherlock. Etre dans l'erreur ne lui réussissait également pas. Le fait qu'il ait ne serait-ce que demandé choqua John pendant un moment.

Sherlock continua à le fixer avec curiosité et John ne put pas retenir le petit sourire qui illumina son visage. Parce que c'était absurde, vraiment. Sherlock était l'homme le plus brillant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, dont il n'ait jamais entendu parler, et pourtant il pouvait être si oublieux de ce fait. Il pouvait saisir une affaire dans ses moindres détails et rater l'élément le plus évident, le cœur du problème.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mon dieu, tu… » John émit un petit rire dans un souffle. « Tu as tout fait exactement bien. » John humidifia rapidement ses lèvres et le goût de Sherlock qui s'y était imprégné était presque suffisant pour briser sa maîtrise de soi.

L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit légèrement mais il resta concentré sur John. « Alors je ne comprends pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis éloigné ? »

« Evidemment. » Ses yeux balayèrent John du regard alors qu'il faisait un rapide constat. « Tes pupilles sont complètement dilatées. Tu as répondu de manière très enthousiaste. Et basé sur la manière dont tu ne cesses de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable, tu es physiquement exci… »

« Waouh, Sherlock. D'accord. Oui. Ouais. Merci pour cette fine observation. » La voix de John craqua au sarcasme et il sentit une rougeur se répandre sur ses joues. Il maudit sa timidité maladive et sa pudibonderie dans la vie privée. Il venait juste de rouler un putain de patin à Sherlock et, oui, il était complètement en train… de l'apprécier, mais bonté divine, Sherlock n'avait pas à être si franc en formulant à voix haute le moindre petit détail. Certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être dites.

« Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne continuons pas. Je suis consentant. Tu es consentant. Nous sommes tous deux physiquement excités. C'est la progression naturelle de notre relation. »

« Relation ? » demanda John, avant qu'il ne puisse retenir le mot.

« Une relation, oui, John. Ou peut-être préférerais-tu le terme amitié ? Ou peut-être juste _collègues_ ? » La voix de Sherlock était tranchante et ses yeux étincelaient sombrement alors qu'il rappelait à John le temps où il avait nié être ne serait-ce que l'ami de Sherlock. Il lui semblait que c'était si longtemps auparavant. _C'était_ si longtemps auparavant, et la culpabilité le submergea comme s'il avait dit cela hier.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Sherlock, et tu le sais, » renvoya-t-il. « Une relation, ouais. C'est… » Il fait une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. « Bien. Une relation c'est bien. »

« Bien ? » dit Sherlock, un sourcil se soulevant subtilement.

« C'est bien, » répéta John, le coin de sa bouche se tordant en un sourire. « Très bien. »

Sherlock eut un léger sourire et puis il étendit le bras pour atteindre John. « Nous devrions continuer alors » dit-il, rapprochant John et manœuvrant avec une vitesse alarmante pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Pendant un moment, John fut perdu une fois de plus, complètement perdu dans Sherlock. Dans ses lèvres, ses cheveux, la mince silhouette de son corps. Ce ne fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit Sherlock gémir doucement contre sa bouche que John se rappela à lui-même.

Cela prit tout ce que John avait de force en lui-même pour s'éloigner de Sherlock. Vraiment tout. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de… continuer, mais ce n'était pas bien du tout. John s'éloigna de Sherlock et se jeta dans le coin opposé du lit. Il se pinça le haut du nez et ferma les yeux pendant un instant.

« Non, » dit-il calmement, lorsqu'il eut regagné un minimum de contrôle. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sherlock. Son visage était tendu, peint d'un mélange de douleur et de confusion que John espérait ne jamais plus revoir et en être la cause.

« Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas tout à fait autant _expérimenté_ que tu ne l'es dans cette affaire, John. Tu as manifestement eu beaucoup de partenaires sexuels différents et mon propre passé démontre que j'en ai sérieusement été dépourvu, mais je peux t'assurer que je peux certainement maintenir la cadence. Je peux le faire. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Je t'impressionnerai. » La douleur était maintenant partie de son visage, remplacée par un aplomb plein de suffisance, qui envoya un choc électrique direct à travers le corps de John. Putain de merde. Il était _déjà_ impressionné. Il était toujours impressionné.

Sherlock Holmes était en train d'essayer de dire qu'il voulait avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était même pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, juste.

« Je… » Alors que John commençait à parler, un son embarrassant sortit de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas un couinement. Non. Définitivement non. Il n'admettrait jamais cela. C'était cependant un son assez aigu et inélégant. Il simula un toussotement et poursuivit. « Je n'ai jamais douté de tes, hum, compétences. Crois-moi. »

Et il n'en avait sincèrement jamais doutés. Sherlock était plutôt bon en tout. Il était précis et méticuleux et brillant et fantastique… et dieu, il apparut à John à quel point il avait très envie de coucher avec lui.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Sherlock, interrompant le désordres des pensées de John.

« Parce que Sherlock, pas… pas comme ça. » dit-il, après une courte pause. Il était vaguement conscient qu'il était en train de reprendre les mots de Sherlock lorsqu'il avait été ivre. C'était drôle. Auparavant ç'avait été lui qui avait désespérément essayé de faire « progresser leur relation » et maintenant, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

« Comme ça ? » dit Sherlock, un pli se formant entre ses sourcils.

« Dans la chambre d'ami de la maison de ma mère, avec ma sœur dans la chambre d'à côté, le jour des funérailles de mon père. » Eh bien, ça semblait vraiment ridicule dit comme ça.

« Ah. Pas comme ça. » répéta Sherlock, baissant le regard avec un air déçu.

« Tu comprends. » dit John, parce que Sherlock avait beau faire la moue, il savait qu'il avait compris.

« Bien sûr. » affirma Sherlock, se levant du lit en lissant les plis de ses vêtements. Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux en bataille dans le but de les remettre en ordre.

« Tu n'as pas à partir. » dit John, se redressant plus droit sur le lit, observant Sherlock.

« Je veux un thé. » répondit brièvement Sherlock.

John acquiesça. « D'accord. Le thé est une excellente idée. Je viens moi aussi. »

Sherlock ne dit rien et John ressentit le besoin de combler le silence. « Sherlock, tu n'es pas vraiment en colère ? Tu comprends, hein ? »

L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit. « Je ne suis pas en colère. Légèrement frustré sexuellement, oui. Mais pas en colère. »

John n'eut pas à se force pour rire. Sherlock. Frustré sexuellement. Bon dieu. Il fallait qu'il ajoute cela à la liste grandissante des choses que John ne pouvait pas croire que Sherlock ait dites.

« Juste _légèrement_ frustré ? » interrogea John, d'un ton espiègle.

Sherlock lui lança un regard agacé avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. « Le thé » souffla-t-il, se tenant près de la porte, attendant John avec un air de pure irritabilité sur le visage.

Une fois que John eut repris le contrôle de son rire, il offrit un petit sourire à Sherlock. « Allons-y, alors. Je vais nous faire deux tasses. »

* * *

Ces deux-là me rendent dingue. J'ai beau avoir lu la fanfiction en entier il y a peu de temps, à chaque fois que je traduis un chapitre c'est comme si je redécouvrais l'intrigue et les personnages et attendais impatiemment la suite de l'histoire pour en connaître le dénouement. Le cliffhanger est supportable pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse sur l'image -ô combien délicieuse- d'un Sherlock sexuellement frustré. A très bientôt!


	11. Chapitre 11

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (12/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Je voulais faire une note rapide sur une incohérence que j'ai relevée dans un chapitre précédent. J'ai indiqué que les funérailles devaient se dérouler un dimanche. En fait, c'était un samedi. Ce n'est pas trop important, je sais, mais ça me dérangeait. J'y reviendrais éventuellement et effectuerais le changement mais pour le moment, ça marche. Merci encore pour votre lecture !

**Note de la traductrice** : Comme promis, je poste ce chapitre très rapidement et même avec de l'_avance_ (puisque j'avais annoncé mardi ou mercredi… je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous faire attendre). Le chapitre 12 est en cours de traduction et sera normalement disponible dimanche. Pour ce qui est de la note de l'auteur, j'avais directement corrigé et changé dimanche en samedi (au premier chapitre, donc aucun changement pour vous). Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Une fois que John et Sherlock eurent pris leur thé, traîné dans la cuisine pendant quelques minutes puis retourné à l'étage, ils entrèrent tous deux dans la chambre d'ami. Une petite table, probablement utilisée comme bureau dans le passé, était disposée en face d'une grande vitre dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Ils prirent chacun une chaise de la table et déposèrent leurs tasses en face d'eux.

« Est-ce que nous allons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda John, serrant fermement l'anse de sa tasse. En toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il avait envie d'avoir. Il ne voulait parler de rien du tout. Il voulait vraiment renverser la table hors de son chemin et écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock, arracher ses vêtements et le pousser sur le lit alors qu'ils s'embrasseraient, mais ça ne serait probablement pas la meilleure idée en tenant compte des circonstances. Non pas que Sherlock n'était pas volontaire… Ce n'était pas le problème. Bon dieu. Non. Mauvaise idée. Cette conversation, aussi ennuyeuse que Sherlock pourrait la trouver et aussi embarrassante que John pourrait la trouver, était vraiment nécessaire.

« Parler de quoi ? Du thé ? De l'eau pour le thé ? Oui, elle est infecte. Tirée probablement d'une source. Je peux détecter des traces de fer à travers le goût du thé. Peut-être que ta mère devrait investir dans un meilleur système de filtration. L'excès de fer dans le corps peut causer… »

« Sherlock, non… Non, ce n'est pas à propos du thé. Ce n'est pas ce dont nous devons parler. » John avait dû l'interrompre avant qu'il ne continue sur sa lancée. Une fois que Sherlock commençait à discourir en déduisant des faits, ça devenait difficile d'en placer une.

« A propos de l'osculation **[1]** alors. » dit Sherlock, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de John, envoyant une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps.

« L'osculation, ouais, euh ouais… Le baiser. » John secoua la tête et observa la table. Sherlock aimait vraiment insister sur le côté technique de la chose, n'est-ce pas ?

« De quoi devons-nous parler à ce propos ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui va changer maintenant que nous sommes… ensemble ? » demanda John.

« Peu de choses, j'espère. » affirma Sherlock d'un ton pragmatique. « Il y aura probablement de la satisfaction sexuelle de manière régulière voilà qui sera nouveau mais à part cela, notre relation restera ce qu'elle a toujours été. »

John lança un regard peu convaincu à Sherlock. « Ce qu'elle a toujours été ? Et les rencards et ce que nous dirons aux gens et, eh bien, je ne sais pas… »

« Comme j'ai essayé de te le dire plus tôt, nous avons déjà eu des rencards. » dit Sherlock en avalant une gorgée de son thé.

John secoua la tête mais Sherlock poursuivit. « Nous allons au restaurant ensemble, nous nous asseyons à des tables en tête-à-tête avec de la lumière tamisée et nous parlons de ce qui se produit dans nos vies. N'est-ce pas considéré comme des rencards ? »

« Ce sont des diners, entre amis. » rétorqua John.

« Mais nous avons toujours été plus que des amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question. » Mais ils avaient toujours été plus que des amis, c'est vrai. Toujours. John n'avait pas nécessairement toujours eu envie de l'embrasser mais ils avaient toujours été plus proches que la normale. Le terme d'amitié semblait trop ordinaire pour s'appliquer à eux.

« Les rencards ne sont pas toujours juste des sorties pour manger. Parfois les couples vont dans d'autres endroits, comme au centre commercial ou au cinéma. »

« Nous sommes allés au cinéma la semaine dernière. » dit rapidement Sherlock.

John retint un grognement. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à répondre à cela. Ils _étaient_ allés au cinéma juste la semaine dernière. John avait convaincu Sherlock de l'accompagner au dernier film d'action qui venait de sortir. Il avait souvent essayé de sortir Sherlock de l'appartement. Ça avait été une erreur que John ne referait plus jamais.

Sherlock avait commencé à discourir sur le film dès les premières scènes. Il savait exactement ce qui se passerait à la fin, chaque ligne du scénario, dès les premières cinq minutes, et il était vraiment trop bruyant à faire partager son savoir.

Ils avaient été mis dehors après seulement quinze minutes. Bien que John ait été un peu gêné d'être traité comme un adolescent délinquant, il avait rigolé de la diatribe de Sherlock à propos de l'ignorance du secteur du divertissement tout le long du chemin pour rentrer à la maison.

« D'accord, d'accord. » marmonna-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas de véritable argument.

« Les rencards seront différents parce qu'ils seront suivis de rapports sexuels. » dit Sherlock de manière désinvolte. John venait juste de prendre une gorgée de thé et réussit difficilement à ne pas la recracher de surprise à la manière de s'exprimer, nonchalante, de Sherlock.

« Bon. » John considéra simplement l'idée de poursuivre la conversation mais une pensée l'avait frappé et il se trouvait lui-même incapable de réprimer sa curiosité. « Sherlock, est-ce que tu as déjà… » Il s'arrêta et fit une geste de la main, essayant de rendre sa question plus claire sans avoir nécessairement à l'exprimer à voix haute.

« Eu des relations sexuelles ? » finit Sherlock, haussant un sourcil.

John sentit son front se plisser alors qu'il observait Sherlock.

« Non. » dit-il en clignant des yeux, le regard fixé sur sa tasse de thé.

« Jamais ? » La voix de John monta dans les aigus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surpris. C'est sûr, Sherlock était un peu étrange. Bon d'accord, il était _vraiment_ étrange. Mais jamais ? Ça semblait être une blague.

« Non, John. Jamais. » dit Sherlock.

« Mais tu es… » John fut rapidement interrompu.

« Une aberration ? Grossier ? Insensible ? Une machine ? Fou ? Complètement largué ? » Sherlock articula ces mots brusquement et ils touchèrent John profondément.

« D'après les témoignages, » continua Sherlock. « Je pense que ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas trouvé de partenaire convenable dans le passé. Ou personne n'a trouvé en moi un partenaire convenable… » Les yeux de Sherlock semblaient être considérablement plus sombres que d'habitude lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de John.

« Non. » John prit une profonde inspiration. « Non, Sherlock… Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. J'étais surpris car… »

« Je sais que tu peux être un peu obtus, John, mais je suis sûr que tu as remarqué que je ne suis pas exactement une 'personne sociable'. »

« Eh bien, évidemment, mais tu es… »

Sherlock leva une main doucement pour arrêter John. « S'il te plaît. J'ai tout entendu. Toutes sortes d'insulte. Je t'assure que je pourrais écrire un roman avec toutes les remarques sur ma personne que j'ai pu entendre. » Il fit une pause et ajouta après coup. « Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que quelqu'un s'amuserait à lire ça. »

Les gens étaient effrayés par Sherlock c'était exactement à cause de cela qu'ils étaient toujours si brutaux, si prompts à le rejeter. John le voyait chaque jour. Les gens ne donnaient aucune chance à Sherlock, pas lorsqu'il les traitait de stupides ou connaissait des choses sur eux que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Sherlock puisse être peiné par ce rejet. John avait toujours présumé que Sherlock était au-dessus des insultes, qu'elles étaient sans importance. Maintenant, cependant, John pouvait apercevoir un soupçon de peine dans les yeux de Sherlock. Tout le monde voulait être accepté, même Sherlock Holmes semblait-il.

« Splendide. » dit lentement John, maintenant que Sherlock avait fini de parler. « C'est ce que j'allais dire, que j'étais surpris que tu n'aies jamais eu de rapports sexuels car tu es splendide. Tu devrais vraiment apprendre une fois pour toutes à me laisser finir mes phrases. » Il essaya de lui faire un petit sourire mais Sherlock ne lui retourna pas. Sa bouche était ouverte, comme s'il voulait parler mais ne pouvait pas trouver ses mots.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un certain regard de prise de conscience ne les éclaire. De toutes les choses colorées dont il avait été appelé au cours de sa vie, 'splendide' n'était apparemment pas le terme qui revenait le plus souvent.

« Tu n'es pas une aberration, Sherlock. » insista John. Et avant qu'il n'ait complètement réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait étendu la main sur la table pour saisir celle de Sherlock. « Je ne pense pas que tu es une aberration. »

John ne put pas retenir un petit rire lorsque Sherlock le regarda dubitativement. « Ouais, d'accord. Il faut admettre que tu es un peu… excentrique, parfois. Euh, oui. Eh bien. La plupart du temps. Mais c'est ce qui te donne du charme, tu sais. »

« Tu mérites mieux, John. » dit doucement Sherlock. Voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. Il avait trouvé les mots qu'il cherchait. Sa main resta dans celle de John mais sa prise était lâche comme s'il considérait le fait de se défaire de l'étreinte.

« Ah. » John laissa s'échapper un rire soupiré et quelque peu désabusé, comme un hoquet. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et regarda le plafond. « Mieux ? » demanda-t-il, reportant son regard sur Sherlock.

« Oui. Normal. Tu mérites une femme charmante, des enfants, une vie calme, normale et heureuse… »

« Tu me connais sûrement mieux que ça, Sherlock. La normalité n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Je pense que je deviendrais fou à force de m'ennuyer. Bien sûr, j'aime une nuit de sommeil reposante et tranquille de temps en temps mais pour toujours ? Non. Je pense que je passe mon tour, merci bien. »

John nota que Sherlock tenait sa main plus fermement maintenant, gagnant à confiance grâce à ses mots.

« Je suis dangereux, John… » Sa voix basse et profonde résonna dans les oreilles de John.

« Eh bien, j'aime le danger, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dis 'danger' comme si j'allais fuir. »

Cette fois-ci lorsque John sourit, Sherlock lui retourna son sourire. C'était léger, hésitant mais c'était incontestablement là.

Un moment de confortable silence s'installa avant que John ne retire sa main de celle de Sherlock et se lève de son siège. « Maintenant, » dit-il, relâchant son souffle, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait. « Je dois aller m'entretenir avec ma mère. Etre certain que tout va bien du côté des finances. » La mort de son père avait été si inattendue que de nombreux papiers étaient restés sans signature, de nombreux impôts, impayés. Il avait peur que sa mère ne lui ait pas fait part de tous ses soucis.

« Attends, John. » Sherlock se leva également et fit deux pas pour se tenir face à John. Il leva ses mains à la hauteur du visage de John, l'entourant délicatement, et déposa un baiser doux et chaste sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque Sherlock le repoussa.

« D'accord. » dit Sherlock avec un petit hochement de tête. « Vas-y alors. »

John quitta la pièce en arborant un large sourire.

* * *

**[1]** osculation (n.f.) : contact d'une courbe, d'une surface en un point d'une autre courbe, d'une autre surface (Dictionnaire de l'Académie française). Pour l'anecdote, en latin, le nom _os, oris_ signifie à la fois 'visage' (premier sens, le plus commun) mais également 'bouche', ce qui a donné le sens 'd'embrasser' au verbe _osculari_ visiblement à la racine du terme géométrique 'osculation'.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté en un temps record le chapitre 10: _Elizabeth Mary Holmes _(plus rapidement que son ombre), _Butterflyellow, Ahotep84_ (es-tu du Vaucluse?), _ Dupond et Dupont_ (tes prières ont été entendues, le chapitre est déjà là!), _Kytykat, __Clina9, Egwene Al'Vere et Lawy_, toujours fidèles au rendez-vous. Merci à vous toutes et à bientôt!


	12. Chapitre 12

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (12/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre lecture, comme d'habitude ! Je suis actuellement à la plage pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Mais la deuxième partie de ce chapitre arrive bientôt !

**Note de la traductrice** : Eh bien je suis actuellement moi aussi à la plage au moment où j'écris cette note et je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de trois semaines j'ai bêtement pensé pouvoir accéder à internet mobile sur mon téléphone depuis l'étranger (_grosse erreur_ lorsqu'on est client SFR). J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner en postant le chapitre 13 dans la foulée et le dernier chapitre en temps voulu (c'est-à-dire samedi ou dimanche prochain). Un énorme merci aux personnes qui suivent mes histoires, ont ajouté en favoris celle-ci en particulier, et aux personnes merveilleuses qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, pour ne pas citer qu'elles: les super-fidèles _Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Egwene, Kytykat, Love NCIS-Sherlock, Lawy, Hoshiy, Clina_; les record-women qui ont fait exploser mon compte,_ Ada-Diana et Melusine_ et les autres, _Lilou, Eilanbanshee, Emilysmile_ et les anonymes qui ont eu la gentillesse de lancer une trace de leur passage ici! J'ai eu l'honneur de voir que **cette traduction a atteint la 100ème review** pendant mon absence et c'est grâce à vous: c'est pour vous toutes que je traduis et je vous remercie de vos encouragements! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le reste de la journée se passa de manière épuisante et paradoxalement de manière assez calme, sans événement particulier. Cette journée n'apporta avec elle aucun combat, aucune conversation particulièrement intense mais pour John, le travail émotionnel était constant. John boucla les détails financiers de la mort de son père avec sa mère ce qui lui prit un temps considérable. Heureusement, sa mère allait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Elle irait bien. Elle gérerait. Roger avait toujours été un homme très rationnel et il semblait que même dans le cas d'une crise cardiaque fortuite, il avait fait en sorte de tout mettre en ordre.

Après avoir parlé avec sa mère, John chercha à s'aventurer dans la chambre d'ami. Ce n'était pas que Sherlock lui manquait, pas exactement. Ils avaient été éloignés l'un de l'autre seulement un petit moment. Il était juste… en manque de sa présence. D'accord. Alors peut-être qu'il lui manquait. Juste un peu. Pas d'une manière collante ou quoi. Juste d'une manière qu'il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix et de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à son père décédé. Parler à sa mère l'avait fatigué et Sherlock pourrait sûrement calmer le grondement sourd dans sa tête, du moins pour un petit instant.

Mais lorsque John atteint le haut des escaliers et entendit des sanglots bruyants et tremblants s'échapper de la chambre d'Harriet, il bifurqua pour toquer à sa porte à la place. Ses besoins égoïstes pouvaient attendre. Il irait bien. Sherlock serait là pour lui plus tard. Et John était toujours celui qui apportait le réconfort. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer laisser les pleurs d'Harry passés inaperçus. John la calma finalement jusqu'à ce que les pleurs se transforment en une plainte silencieuse. Mais il resta tout de même avec elle pendant un moment, à être juste là. Elle avait besoin de lui et quelque part, il avait également profondément besoin d'elle. Qu'importe qu'ils s'entendent si mal d'habitude, c'était leur père et ils partageaient leur peine. Harry, plus que quiconque, savait exactement comment John se sentait et, même s'ils étaient simplement assis tous les deux en silence, cela leur apportait un certain réconfort.

Lorsque John put finalement de se glisser hors de la chambre d'Harry, sa mère l'appela depuis la cuisine, annonçant que le diner était prêt. Au lieu de tomber dans les bras de Sherlock ou de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie chaque sentiment morose qui peuplait son esprit, comme il le voulait tant, John fut obligé de frapper poliment à la porte pour demander à Sherlock de descendre.

Bien que John soit légèrement effrayé à l'idée que Sherlock puisse mentionner le changement dans leur relation en face de sa famille, Sherlock fut d'un comportement irréprochable durant le repas. Il ne fléchit pas. Il ne parla pas beaucoup mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il était poli, anormalement courtois.

Ce n'était pas que John était gêné d'être avec Sherlock. Non. Même pas un petit peu. En vérité, il avait au fond été avec Sherlock depuis un moment maintenant. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas ce que les gens semblaient supposer en les voyant. S'il était complétement honnête avec lui-même, John savait que personne ne serait vraiment surpris par le fait qu'ils étaient « ensemble » maintenant. Il avait vu assez de « JohnLock » postés sur sa page web pour savoir que les gens avaient déjà l'impression qu'ils étaient follement amoureux.

Il lui semblait simplement qu'annoncer une nouvelle relation si peu de temps après la mort de son père pouvait être simplement considéré comme indélicat de sa part. Sa mère serait ravie, il le savait, mais la moindre petite chose pouvait faire exploser Harry, véritable bombe à retardement. Elle pourrait être contente pour eux mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien hurler et crier en le traitant de toutes sortes d'horribles choses. Mieux valait attendre. Le diner se continua sans aucune surprise, et John resta en bas pendant un moment après le diner pour tenir compagnie à sa mère.

Alors que la nuit tombait, John se sentit devenir de plus en plus épuisé. Il était temps qu'il monte à l'étage pour la nuit il était prêt à s'endormir debout. Il avait prévu de surgir dans la chambre d'ami et de profiter d'une gratifiante session de pelotage avec Sherlock (mon dieu, il était en fait redevenu adolescent) mais il sentit, à sa grande déception, qu'il ne pourrait même pas rester éveillé pour _ça_. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps pour exprimer clairement leurs sentiments attendre un peu plus ne les tuerait sûrement pas. Bien que John ne soit pas franchement heureux de cette attente.

Cela avait été une longue journée, une des plus longues de son existence même. Elle n'avait pas été fatigante de la manière dont les journées passées au front avait été fatigantes. Elle avait été fatigante de la manière dont les journées _de retour_ du front avaient été fatigantes. Après que ses amis soient partis et qu'il s'était retrouvé si seul et perdu et incapable de savoir quoi faire ensuite. John se sentait exsangue. Comme si son corps avait été attaché de manière trop serrée. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été jeté dans toutes les directions dernièrement et le stress commençait à lui peser.

Il hésita devant la porte de Sherlock pendant un instant. Peut-être devrait-il dire bonne nuit. Dire quelque chose au moins. Mais Sherlock disparaissait presque toujours dans la nuit sans un au revoir. Il n'avait jamais été un de ceux qui souhaitaient une bonne nuit à John avant cela, alors pourquoi le déranger maintenant ?

Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait un peu comme s'il était en train de fuir, John alla directement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit les draps du petit lit et se glissa dessous. Ses pieds dépassaient du lit et pendaient dans un angle inconfortable. John était si fatigué que ça ne sembla pas être important.

Dès qu'il se glissa dans le lit, ses yeux se fermèrent contre son gré et il se sentit commencer à sombrer. Juste au moment où le sommeil menaçait de le submerger totalement, un grincement provenant de la porte le ramena soudainement à un était éveillé. Il se redressa immédiatement, toujours sur la défensive, et regarda la porte s'ouvrir lentement.

Sherlock entra dans la chambre sans un mot et s'avança vers le lit. Il s'arrêta face à John et observa les pieds de John avec perplexité.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour ta circulation sanguine, » dit-il, haussant légèrement des sourcils.

« Ça va aller, » marmonna John en se frottant les yeux, tentant de rester éveillé pour la conversation.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, John. Viens avec moi. » Sherlock fit un geste en direction de la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir.

D'un côté, John ne voulait rien plus ardemment que suivre Sherlock dans sa chambre, le pousser sur le lit et faire toutes les choses qu'il avait imaginé faire depuis si longtemps maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, il arrivait difficilement à ne serait-ce que tenir la tête droite et il savait que n'importe quel essai pour avoir des rapports intimes ne serait à la fois pas particulièrement probant et, comme il s'en était déjà rendu compte plus tôt, complètement au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

« Sherlock » dit-il, secouant la tête et baissant le regard pour éviter ses yeux scrutateurs. « Nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas dormir ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Tu sembles incroyablement fatigué. Je suis tout à fait certain que tu _peux _dormir. J'ai eu, il faut l'admettre, quelque problème pour maintenir un rythme de sommeil cohérent dans mon existence mais ça a été une journée fatigante et je ne pense pas qu'un peu de sommeil soit hors de question. Mon lit est certainement assez large pour deux personnes. Tandis que ce lit est difficilement assez large pour une seule… très petite personne. Alors, viens. »

John retroussa ses lèvres au commentaire de Sherlock à propos de la « très petite personne ».

« Je ne suis pas _aussi_ petit que ça. » répliqua-t-il avec irritation.

« Tu es quelques centimètres en dessous de la taille moyenne pour les hommes en Angleterre. »

« Tu connais la taille moyenne des hommes en Angleterre ? »

« Je connais la taille moyenne des hommes dans d'autres pays également. Et des femmes. Et des enfants, classés par âge. Voudrais-tu entendre les chiffres ? »

John secoua rapidement la tête en signe de négation. « Non merci. Pourquoi as-tu jugé cette information importante ? »

Sherlock haussa légèrement des épaules. « La taille d'un agresseur joue souvent un rôle dans la manière dont la victime a été tuée. On doit souvent prendre en considération la taille. »

« Mais la taille moyenne des enfants ? Pourquoi retenir cela ? »

« Un meurtrier peut avoir n'importe quelle forme. »

« Ah. » dit John, pressant fermement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. « Ce lit est bien, quand même. » dit-il après un moment, reprenant la discussion en main. « Je pense… peut-être que je devrais juste rester ici ce soir, non ? »

Sherlock plissa des yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, John. Je promets de ne pas profiter de toi. Quand bien même j'aimerais beaucoup. »

La déclaration était si franche, si neutre, que John sentit un rougissement se répandre sur son visage et jusqu'aux bouts de ses oreilles alors qu'il roulait maladroitement hors de son lit. « D'accord, tu as gagné. » souffla-t-il avec humeur. « Comme toujours. »

Le combat était inutile, comme d'habitude avec Sherlock. Bien qu'il soit exaspéré par sa manière de faire, John ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage alors qu'il suivait Sherlock jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. C'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule, vraiment.

Sherlock se mit dans le lit en premier. Il laissa un espace considérable de l'autre côté du lit pour John. Il ne parla pas, ne pressa pas John à le rejoindre mais John le fit. Il se glissa prudemment aux côtés de Sherlock et essaya de relâcher la tension qu'il sentait traverser son corps. Le fait qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration de Sherlock et sentir le moindre de ses mouvements dans le lit n'aidèrent pas le moins du monde John à se détendre.

« Bonne nuit. » dit Sherlock, brisant le silence sans un avertissement. Il éteint finalement la lampe à côté de lui et ce fut tout.

La pièce devint sombre et John resta abasourdi. Ça avait été étonnamment soudain. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sherlock s'active dans la chambre, conduisant une quelconque expérience étrange ou récoltant des données de quelque sorte que ce soit. Ou peut-être s'était-il attendu à une conversation. Quelque chose. Cette rapide obscurité l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu.

« Tu vas vraiment dormir ? » demanda John, sa voix, même s'il avait essayé de parler à voix basse, résonnant dans les ténèbres de la chambre.

Bien qu'il ne puisse que difficilement distinguer en détail l'homme à ses côtés, John put sentir Sherlock se retenir pour lui faire face. « Tu es fatigué. »

« Eh bien, ouais. Mais si tu n'es pas fatigué, tu n'as pas à… Enfin, tu n'as pas à te forcer à dormir juste parce que je suis ici. Sherlock, si je te dérange… »

« John, » l'interrompit Sherlock. « Dors. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Sherlock ! » dit John à voix haute et forte, avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il était sujet à des accès de colère et la journée avait été juste trop éprouvante pour qu'il se contienne.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es un enfant. »

« Alors arrête de me traiter comme si j'en étais un. Mon dieu, tu as été sur la réserve tout le week-end avec moi. Et maintenant Harry est juste en train de partir à la dérive une fois encore. Ma mère va être laissée seule avec elle-même. J'ai été tellement égoïste, putain. Je ne sais simplement pas… Enfin, je ne peux pas… » Les mots ne voulaient pas venir et John sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il essaya d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait mais il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était en colère et il finit par souffler et se détourner de Sherlock. Il ferma ses yeux douloureux et s'enjoint à tenir bon. Il était en train de tout rejeter sur Sherlock et ce n'était pas juste, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à ce moment-là.

Le week-end avait juste été surchargé de hauts et de, profondément désespérants, bas. Et Sherlock pouvait être si frustrant. Extrêmement frustrant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui changerait juste parce qu'ils étaient maintenant… plus que des amis. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que John voulait véritablement voir changer. C'était Sherlock, comme il le connaissait. Souvent exaspérant malgré son brillant esprit.

Les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber fuirent aux coins des yeux de John et il les essuya rapidement, espérant que Sherlock ne les aient pas remarquées. C'était Sherlock. Il remarquait toujours tout.

Sa respiration était tremblante et il tenta désespérément de ne rien révéler de son état mais il savait qu'il était minable à dissimuler ses émotions. Il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock parle. Lui dise qu'il était irrationnel et essaye de lui expliquer que c'était une réponse émotionnelle prévisible, ou quelque chose d'autre, mais Sherlock ne dit pas un mot.

A la place, Sherlock parvint à attraper son bras depuis l'autre côté du lit pour attirer John proche de lui. John ne lutta pas. Alors que ses pleurs silencieux menaçaient de faire surface, il s'autorisa à être attiré dans la chaleur du corps de Sherlock. Il reposa sa tête sur la courbe gracieuse du torse de Sherlock et respira son odeur, la laissant le remplir.

Il était à l'aise et proche et insupportablement _vivant_. John se cramponna à la chemise de Sherlock, ses poings fermement serrés. John n'avait jamais été un fervent adepte des câlins mais être proche de Sherlock le réconfortait d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais espérée. Le plus proche ils étaient l'un de l'autre, le plus rapidement la douleur semblait diminuer dans sa tête.

Sherlock entoura John de ses bras plus fermement et finalement, _finalement_, John reprit le contrôle de lui-même et ferma les yeux.

La chaleur du toucher de Sherlock l'apaisa et le berça dans son sommeil alors qu'ils restaient étroitement enlacés, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, dans le large lit.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : en cours (13/14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Angst éhonté en vue. Et de l'amour tout doux (ndt : oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la traduction de « fluff », made in moi). J'aimerais avoir vos réactions. Encore merci pour votre lecture !

**Note de la traductrice** : La première partie de ce chapitre est particulièrement _déroutante _(bien que « mélodramatique » me semble être le terme le plus correct pour la qualifier mais ça c'est parce que je n'aime pas vraiment les scènes trop tristes). J'espère que vous apprécierez cet avant-dernier chapitre traduit avec amour et que vous me pardonnerez de ce retard affligeant. Le dernier chapitre sera posté en fin de semaine prochaine, promis-juré-craché. Pour ce qui est d'une autre traduction dans le fandom de Sherlock BBC, je pense d'abord me concentrer sur le fandom Harry Potter où j'ai plusieurs traductions en cours et je reviendrai au fandom Sherlock une fois celles-ci terminées. Merci de votre lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me signaler les coquilles et les fautes qui pourraient être passées à travers les mailles du filet (vu que je suis ma propre beta-lectrice) et à me faire connaître vos impressions sur cet étrange chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

« Sherlock, je pense que nous devrions attendre Lestrade avant d'aller sur ce cas… »

« Hum. » marmonna Sherlock, adressant à peine un regard à John alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrepôt.

« Sherlock ! » appela fermement John. Sherlock s'arrêta et se retourna pour observer John, les yeux plissés.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, offrant à John un regard chargé d'ennui.

« Je pense que nous devrions attendre ici dehors. Juste au cas où, tu sais. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Et c'était vrai. Il pouvait sentir un poids dans son estomac. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si une tempête se préparait. Quelque chose ici n'allait pas. Quelque chose allait de travers.

« Absurde, » dit Sherlock, complètement oublieux du malaise que ressentait John. « Le tueur est là-dedans, John ! » dit-il comme si cela prouvait qu'il fallait entrer dans le bâtiment. Sherlock eut un large sourire hystérique et se glissa par la porte de l'entrepôt avant que John n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter.

« Le tueur… c'est exactement pour ça que je suis inquiet. » ronchonna John pour lui-même. Il fit rapidement courir une main dans ses cheveux en signe d'exaspération avant de se résigner à son sort et de suivre Sherlock dans le bâtiment.

Lorsque John mit les pieds dans l'immense entrepôt, il vit des centaines de caisses en carton empilées partout dans le bâtiment. Les cartons obstruaient sa vue, ne lui laissant simplement voir que de petites zones du bâtiment derrière la hauteur des empilements. John n'était entré que quelques secondes après le détective mais il n'y avait en pour ainsi dire aucun signe de Sherlock. Il avait déjà disparu dans les profondeurs de l'entrepôt, se frayant un chemin parmi les caisses sans se soucier du reste du monde, comme s'il n'y avait pas de tueur au sang-froid caché quelque part au milieu de tout cela. John lui avait demandé d'innombrables fois de l'attendre. Ce n'était pas sûr de courir seul après les meurtriers mais Sherlock n'avait jamais paru prendre en compte, ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir entendu, sa requête.

John sortit son arme et s'avança prudemment dans le bâtiment, tendant l'oreille pour entendre un quelconque son provenant de Sherlock, ou du meurtrier qu'ils pourchassaient depuis des jours.

Il marchait à pas feutrés et silencieux autour des caisses depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un coup de feu résonna dans l'entrepôt. John put physiquement sentir son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'origine du bruit, l'arme à la main et pointée droit devant lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui avait été touché.

John tourna à un empilement de caisses pour voir un corps étendu sur le sol. L'attaquant était parti, probablement déjà sorti par la porte arrière. John prit une inspiration irrégulière et s'approcha du corps.

Il baissa le regard pour voir le visage et vit sa plus grande peur devenir réalité devant ses yeux. Sherlock Holmes était immobile sur le sol, dans une mare de son propre sang. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et plus paniqués que John ne les aient jamais vus. Sherlock parcouraient frénétiquement du regard le visage de John, comme s'il se noyait dans son image.

« John, » s'étrangla-t-il, tout en essayant de soulever ses mains tremblantes et maculées de sang pour faire pression sur la blessure sur sa poitrine. « Il m'est apparu que je me suis… »

« Fait tiré dessus, putain. Oui, je peux voir ça, » marmonna John, tombant sur ses genoux et pressant ses mains sur la poitrine de Sherlock. La blessure causée par la balle était propre, nette, sur le haut de sa poitrine mais John connaissait ce genre de blessure. Il en avait vu de trop nombreuses fois à la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas soigner celle-ci, pas ici, sans fournitures. Ils avaient appelé Lestrade mais ça n'avait pas d'importance il n'arriverait jamais dans les temps. Qu'importe. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre.

Les inspirations de Sherlock étaient irrégulières et forcées. John pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de son ami, de la terreur à l'état pur.

« Ça va aller, Sherlock. D'accord ? Ça va aller. » Mais John était médecin. Il avait fait des études de médecine. Et il savait qu'il était en train de raconter un mensonge à Sherlock. Cette blessure, cette quantité de sang perdu… ça n'allait pas aller du tout.

Sherlock essaya de faire un léger rire mais cela ressortit plus comme une toux enrayée. Il voyait clair dans les mensonges de John. Bien entendu. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait toujours ? Sherlock était assez intelligent pour connaitre l'étendue de ses propres blessures.

« Tu mens, » réussit-il finalement à articuler, mettant de côté sa douleur pour lancer un regard entendu à John.

« Pourquoi ferai-je cela maintenant ? Mentir à génie comme toi ? » John essaya de faire son meilleur sourire mais cela se révéla être plus une grimace qu'autre chose. Il n'avait jamais eu, de toute sa vie, moins envie de sourire.

« Tu es en train de, » Sherlock marqua une pause et eut une petite toux. Il tressaillit manifestement. « Tu es maintenant en train d'essayer de me faire sentir mieux. De me calmer avant que je ne… succombe. Des mots apaisants… Ennuyeux. » Quelque part, même avec un trou dans la poitrine, alors qu'il était étendu dans une mare de sang, Sherlock était capable d'analyser la moindre action de John et d'être lui-même, comme il était d'habitude.

John ferma les yeux avec force pendant un bref instant avant de ramener son regard sur Sherlock. « Ne parle pas, d'accord. Je ne te mens pas. Je ne te mens pas. Tu… Tu vas aller bien, d'accord. Sherlock. Tu dois aller bien. Pour moi. »

Quelque part dans ses mots, John prit conscience, avec un serrement au cœur, qu'il y croyait. Sherlock _irait _bien. Il allait toujours bien, qu'importe la situation. Il ne savait pas comment ce serait possible mais il devait aller bien. Parce qu'une vie sans Sherlock, mon dieu, John ne pouvait même pas imaginer cette possibilité. Même pas une seconde.

« Je suis désolé, John, » dit Sherlock, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible à chaque instant. « Aurais dû t'attendre, je suppose. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train d'admettre que j'ai raison ? Je devrais enregistrer ça. » Un coin de la bouche de John se souleva et il essaya de son mieux d'utiliser un ton léger, mais sa voix trembla malgré ses efforts.

Sherlock toussa une fois encore, un son fugace et fragile, qui affecta aussitôt John.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » dit-il, si faiblement que John dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Et puis les yeux de Sherlock s'agitèrent sous ses paupières closes. Sa respiration redevint calme. Trop calme.

John secoua furieusement la tête. « Non, » dit-il, se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer et pressant plus fermement ses mains contre la blessure. « Non, non, non. Tu vas aller bien, Sherlock. Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Je ferai du thé et je me mettrai sur mon ordinateur. Je taperai cette histoire et la posterai sur un blog stupide. Tu pourras faire tes expériences et je ne te poserai même pas de questions si tu laisses des morceaux étranges de corps dans le réfrigérateur. Ça ne me dérangera pas du tout. Tout ira bien. Ça sera normal et juste… juste bien. » Il était juste en train de divaguer maintenant, sans articuler, absolument incapable de se contrôler.

« John, » dit Sherlock, levant faiblement sa main jusqu'à la poser sur celle de John. « Arrête. »

« Putain de merde, Sherlock ! » hurla John, sa voix faisant écho dans tout l'entrepôt. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux et il essaya désespérément de les chasser en clignant des yeux. Sherlock lui serra doucement la main et John s'en saisit comme s'il pouvait, s'il tenait la main de Sherlock assez fermement, lui sauver la vie.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, Sherlock ? » demanda John, regardant avec désespoir la lumière s'amenuisait dans les yeux de Sherlock.

« Iras bien. » Sherlock s'étrangla, sa voix à peine audible. « Tu iras bien, » répéta-t-il après une inspiration laborieuse. « John, » dit-il doucement, une fois de plus. Et puis ses yeux se fermèrent et sa poitrine ne bougea plus.

« Non, » John était engourdi alors qu'il donnait de grands coups sur la poitrine de Sherlock, espérant un miracle sans y croire vraiment. « Tu ne peux pas me quitter. » dit-il, sa voix tremblant alors qu'il se penchait pour souffler son propre oxygène dans la bouche de Sherlock.

Mais rien ne fonctionna et Sherlock resta sans vie. John tomba toujours plus profondément dans une spirale de folie alors qu'il se jetait sur le corps de Sherlock, un cri de désespoir quittant ses lèvres.

* * *

John se réveilla avec des cris frénétiques, la sueur gouttant sur son front, et les bras violemment jetés en avant dans une tentative de se dégager de son rêve. Quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, il était conscient qu'il avait été endormi, que ce n'était pas du tout réel, mais ça avait semblé parfaitement réel. Ça avait semblé douloureusement réel. Durant ce vague instant entre le sommeil et l'éveil, il avait ressenti la perte de Sherlock au plus profond de son cœur.

Il pouvait toujours voir les yeux papillonnants du Sherlock de son rêve, sentir la manière dont le sang de Sherlock avait enduit ses mains. Il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir de la vue de Sherlock, la vue de son meilleur ami, et plus encore, mourant juste en face de lui. C'était beaucoup trop. Son père, et Sherlock, et c'était juste beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait pas rester calme ou penser rationnellement. Il n'était pas conscient de la réalité, tourmenté par le monde horrible dans lequel le sommeil l'avait emmené.

Ce ne fut seulement lorsqu'une paire de bras robustes le serra étroitement que John fut totalement capable de se détendre.

« Tout va bien, John, » murmura une voix basse et familière à son oreille. « Tu étais en train de rêver. Une réaction chimique, John. Rien de plus. Tu es ici. Maintenant. »

John prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix. « Sherlock, tu… Tu étais… » Il souffla de soulagement et leva une main pour effleurer délicatement le visage de Sherlock. Il devait être sûr que c'était réel. La peau chaude de Sherlock lui apporta une certaine assurance.

« Juste un rêve, » répéta Sherlock. Ses yeux étaient brillants et vifs, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout dormi. John connaissait son rythme habituel de sommeil. Il n'avait probablement _pas_ dormi du tout.

« Peux-tu te rendormir ? » demanda Sherlock tandis que la respiration de John revenait lentement à la normale.

L'esprit de John s'emballait maintenant. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Les souvenirs de son rêve étaient trop vivants. « Je pense que je vais juste descendre me faire un thé, » dit-il en se redressant sur le lit.

Sherlock suivit John sans un mot jusqu'à la cuisine non éclairée. Il n'avait pas demandé si John avait besoin de lui ici mais, bien entendu, il devait l'avoir déduit. Une fois qu'ils furent assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table de la cuisine, chacun avec une tasse de thé, Sherlock prit la parole d'une voix tranquille.

« Est-ce que tu rêves encore de la guerre ? C'est normal, tu sais. Le poids des traumatismes doit être géré par le subconscient dans le but que ton esprit puisse fonctionner correctement dans la vie de tous les jours. J'ai déjà été témoin de tes mauvais rêves auparavant. Tu as toujours semblé moins en détresse que tu ne l'étais ce soir. Cela m'inquiète que tes rêves soient toujours aussi vivants. »

« Cela t'inquiète ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit impassiblement Sherlock.

« Le rêve n'était pas à propos de la guerre, » dit John.

Sherlock souleva un sourcil.

« J'en rêve, enfin, ouais. Je rêve toujours de la guerre, de temps en temps, mais pas dans celui-ci. Pas dans ce rêve. C'était différent. »

« A propos de ton père, » remarqua Sherlock pendant qu'il observait le visage de John, analysant sa réaction.

« Pas mon père, non. »

« Harriet ? » essaya Sherlock.

« _Toi_, Sherlock, » dit John, fixant sa tasse de thé. « Le rêve était à propos de toi. »

« Intéressant, » dit Sherlock, son regard baissé avec gêne sur la table.

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis qu'ils prenaient tous deux des gorgées hésitantes de leur thé. Sherlock brisa finalement le silence.

« Que s'est-il passé dans ton rêve ? » demanda-t-il. John pouvait dire qu'il avait lutté pour ne pas demander cela. Sa curiosité l'avait au final emporté.

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, » dit John, regardant Sherlock avec une expression légèrement douloureuse. Il valait probablement mieux que ça sorte et qu'il l'exprime.

« Dans la poitrine, je suppose ? »

« Oui… Comment… »

« Ton subconscient ne voudrait pas vraiment abîmer mon visage, n'est-ce pas ? _Ça_ serait vraiment un cauchemar, » l'interrompit Sherlock.

John, en dépit du souvenir persistant de son rêve, rit. Le regard hésitant et fier sur le visage de Sherlock amena John à la conclusion que ça avait été le but de Sherlock. Le faire rire. Ce n'était pas une approche que Sherlock prenait souvent mais ça avait marché, que dieu le bénisse.

« Retournons au lit, » dit John après un moment.

* * *

Après qu'ils soient retournés se pelotonner sous les couvertures du lit et aient éteint la lumière, Sherlock parla une fois encore.

« Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas John ? »

John se tourna dans le lit et se plaça face à Sherlock. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté à propos des câlins, pas de manière franche et directe, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal… John se blottit contre le corps de Sherlock et, pour une fois, il n'était pas mécontent d'être si petit. Il était parfaitement ajusté au corps souple de Sherlock. John reposa son front sur la poitrine de Sherlock et se pelotonna plus proche de lui, se délectant de sa chaleur, de son odeur réconfortante et familière.

« Je vais bien, » répondit finalement John, une fois qu'il eut pris la main de Sherlock dans la sienne. « Tout va bien. »

John pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire de Sherlock dans l'obscurité alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de lui.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Un décès dans la famille**

Titre : A death in the family

Auteur : Norah Rose

Traductrice : Azweig

Statut de l'histoire : terminée (14 chapitres)

Statut de la traduction : terminée (14 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis horriblement désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Il y a eu beaucoup d'événements et d'autres trucs au lycée récemment et ça m'a pas mal occupée. J'ai demandé officiellement l'Université de Caroline du Nord à Chapel Hill au final. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Enfin… J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que je vous me ferez savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et comme toujours, merci !

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est avec beaucoup de joie (et un peu de nostalgie) que je vous présente ce dernier chapitre d'_Un décès dans la famille_. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi fidèlement cette histoire, qui l'ont commentée et mise dans leurs favoris. Un merci tout spécial aux dernières personnes qui ont commenté; _Melusine, Ryokushokumaru, Love NCIS-Sherlock, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Clina, Evy Holmes_. En ce qui concerne mes autres traductions: la suite et fin de _Bonne nuit et bon vent_ sera disponible au plus tard demain matin et je compte commencer la traduction de _Healing touch_, donc pas mal de Drarry en vue. J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes; excellente lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Lorsque John se réveilla le matin suivant, il était seul dans un lit froid. Un lit dans lequel il manquait très clairement un certain détective. John frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et se redressa lentement en position assise. Deux valises proprement et parfaitement bouclées étaient posées à côté de la porte. Donc Sherlock s'était levé tôt pour préparer les valises. Un peu étrange mais utile, néanmoins. Il devait sûrement être soucieux à l'idée de rentrer à Baker street. John comprenait ce sentiment, d'autant plus qu'il aimait sa famille.

Ça expliquait les valises mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Sherlock n'était pas quelque part en vue. John étendit ses jambes puis les sortit sur le côté du lit et se leva, s'étirant pour délasser ses muscles noués par son sommeil agité. Il était sur le point de sortir des vêtements propres de sa valise mais s'arrêta en voyant qu'une tenue était déjà posée sur un coin de la table. Sherlock avait pensé à tout. Bien entendu.

John enfila un pantalon noir et un pull bleu, qu'il était presque sûr de ne même pas posséder, et s'empressa de descendre à l'étage inférieur.

Il trouva Sherlock seul, dans la cuisine, en train de boire une tasse de thé, avec un journal déplié devant lui. « Bonjour, John, » dit-il, sans lui accorder plus qu'un coup d'œil, jeté par-dessus sa lecture.

« 'Jour, » marmonna John, commençant également à se préparer lui-même une boisson. « Sherlock, » demanda-t-il, une fois qu'il se fut installé sur une chaise en face de lui. « Où est-ce que tu as eu ces vêtements ? »

« Tes vêtements ? » demanda Sherlock, bien que John soit quasiment sûr qu'il n'avait en fait besoin d'absolument aucun éclaircissement.

« Oui, les vêtements que je suis actuellement en train de porter. »

« Le pantalon provient de ta valise. »

« Et le pull ? »

« Le pull ? » demanda Sherlock, ses yeux papillonnant vers la poitrine de John.

John hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

« Je l'ai acheté, » répondit simplement Sherlock, prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

« J'ai des vêtements, tu sais. Tu aurais juste pu prendre quelque chose de ma valise. D'ailleurs, euh, merci pour avoir préparé tout ça. »

« Pas de problème. Le pull est bleu. D'un bleu plutôt joli, en réalité, » dit Sherlock, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Donc, tu l'as acheté parce qu'il était bleu alors ? » demanda John en détachant les syllabes, essayant de comprendre le raisonnement de l'homme en face de lui. « Est-ce que le bleu est ta couleur préférée ? Est-ce que tu _as_ ne serait-ce qu'une couleur préférée ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais de ce genre-là mais je… »

« Comme tes yeux, » dit Sherlock, la voix chargée d'exaspération alors qu'il interrompait John. « Désigner une couleur comme étant sa préférée est si puéril, John. La couleur préférée d'une personne dépend sûrement selon les jours, selon ce que la couleur représente, selon l'attachement émotionnel, s'il en est. Il y a tellement de facteurs. Le pull est d'une nuance de bleu quasiment identique à celle de tes yeux. »

John sentit l'air quitter précipitamment ses poumons. « Mes yeux, » articula-t-il, l'incrédulité résonnant dans sa voix.

« Oui. Bleus. A cause d'une faible concentration de mélanine dans le stroma de l'iris. Tu es docteur, John, tu es sûrement au courant de la raison de l'existence d'yeux de différentes couleurs. »

John se frotta le front et acquiesça. « Oui. Oui, je suis au courant de _pourquoi_ mes yeux sont bleus, merci. Ce n'est pas ce que je… » Il leva les yeux vers l'expression perplexe de Sherlock et ses mots lui restèrent dans la gorge, se transformant en un sourire. « C'est pas grave. Le pull est joli, Sherlock, » dit-il, après un moment. « Merci. »

Le coin de la bouche de Sherlock n'avait jamais tressailli vers le haut aussi imperceptiblement mais il passa simplement à un autre sujet.

« J'ai eu une longue conversation avec ta mère. »

John sentit ses sourcils se soulever sans son accord.

« Eh bien, elle a parlé la majeure partie j'ai écouté, » continua Sherlock. « Ou plutôt, j'ai feins d'écouter. »

« C'est impoli, Sherlock, » dit John, rapide à souligner son échec.

« J'ai vraiment _essayé_ d'écouter, » insista Sherlock en voyant la frustration de John. « Même lorsque la discussion s'est transformée en une conversation légère et sans intérêt. J'ai essayé d'écouter. »

John ressentit une soudaine bouffée d'admiration pour l'homme devant lui. Il avait fait un effort. Sherlock Holmes avait fait un effort. Même lors d'une conversation légère. Et, mon dieu, c'était tout ce que John pouvait lui demander, vraiment.

« C'est bon, Sherlock. De quoi avez-vous parlé exactement ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, évita le regard de John et se concentra sur la tasse posée devant lui sur la table.

« Sherlock ? » interrogea John, haussant la voix, légèrement paniqué lorsqu'il imagina toutes les choses qui avaient pu être dites. « De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr si je suis supposé t'en parler, » dit Sherlock.

John soupira et ramena une main dans ses cheveux. « D'accord, bon, » dit-il, en majeure partie pour lui-même. « Je peux demander à ma mère lorsque je lui parlerai. »

Les yeux de Sherlock rencontrèrent ceux de John. Il semblait… contrit, penaud ? Les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage ne lui étaient pas familières. Et lorsque John maintint son regard, il put identifier une émotion forte de plus, un regard rempli de doute qui l'alarma.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, Sherlock, » dit John, se penchant pour se rapprocher du détective.

« Je sais, » répondit Sherlock.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » dit Sherlock, mais sa réponse était trop abrupte, trop courte, même pour lui.

« Je ne te crois pas, » rétorqua John, d'un ton parfaitement stoïque.

Les yeux de Sherlock fouillèrent John pendant un instant avant de rassembler finalement son courage, ou son énergie, ou peu importe ce dont il avait besoin, pour parler. « Devrions-nous nous embrasser ? » demanda-t-il, méthodique et précis.

John dut se secouer légèrement dans le but de se remettre l'esprit en place. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Bien sûr, il avait pensé embrasser Sherlock toute la matinée. Merde, il avait presque _toujours_ pensé embrasser Sherlock. C'est ce qui l'avait entraîné dans ce… eh bien, cette… relation, en premier lieu. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que l'idée tourmentait également l'esprit de Sherlock.

« Est-ce que tu veux que l'on s'embrasse ? » demanda John, incertain de ce qu'il devait exactement répondre.

« C'est le matin et nous nous sommes juste réveillés pour une nouvelle journée. Je comprends que ce soit une tradition pour de nombreux couples de célébrer cela avec un baiser, » dit Sherlock.

Les yeux de John ne s'écarquillèrent qu'imperceptiblement à la mention du mot « couple ». Il n'y était toujours pas habitué. Il s'attendait toujours à moitié à se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et à trouver que tout ceci avait été un quelconque délire, un rêve causé par une drogue de Sherlock.

« Nous n'avons pas à nous embrasser juste parce que c'est une tradition, » répondit John. « Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, Sherlock. »

« Je ne fais pas les choses juste parce qu'elles font partie d'une tradition. Et je ne fais que très rarement des choses que je ne veux pas faire. » Les mots de Sherlock étaient honnêtes, John le savait. Bon dieu, l'homme ne mangeait quasiment pas il ne faisait évidemment pas les choses juste parce qu'on était « supposé » les faire.

Avant que John n'ait eu le temps de préparer une réponse, Sherlock s'était levé de sa chaise et marchait d'un pas décidé vers John. Il se baissa et captura le visage de John dans ses mains. Il pressa ses lèvres doucement, gentiment, contre celles de John pendant un court moment, un moment qui se termina trop rapidement, et il se recula.

« Voilà, » dit-il, le visage encore assez proche pour que John sente sa respiration sur sa joue.

« Bonjour, Sherlock, » dit John, incapable de retenir plus longtemps son sourire.

« Bonjour, John, » répondit Sherlock, ses propres lèvres s'incurvant de la même manière.

Une fois le moment passé, Sherlock retourna à sa place et redirigea son attention sur son journal.

« Eh bien, » dit John, ressentant le besoin de briser le long silence. « Je suppose que je dois aller parler à ma mère alors. C'est presque le moment pour nous de partir. Je devrais lui dire correctement au revoir et m'assurer que tout va réellement bien ici. »

Sherlock lui adressa un petit « hm » en réponse. John quitta la table et commença à sortir de la pièce mais s'arrêta abruptement lorsqu'il entendit Sherlock l'appeler depuis sa chaise.

« John, est-ce que tu as une couleur préférée ? »

Sherlock était debout maintenant, comme s'il était sur le point de quitter également la pièce.

John n'avait pas de couleur préférée. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à en choisir juste une. Il aimait la plupart des couleurs. Ou peut-être les détestait-il. Il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi. S'il avait été questionné par quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait probablement répondu un simple non. Mais avec Sherlock debout devant lui, pour quelque raison inconnue, une couleur s'imposa directement dans l'esprit de John.

« J'aime le violet, » dit-il, avant qu'il ne puisse retenir cette pensée. « Je veux dire, euh, le violet foncé. Le violet royal. »

Sherlock croisa son regard. Il semblait pouvoir voir à travers lui. Il acquiesça légèrement, avant de se retourner et de monter à l'étage sans un mot de plus.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut parti que John se rendit compte que Sherlock portait une chemise violette. Une chemise d'un violet foncé. Une chemise d'un violet _royal _qui mettait en valeur le moindre muscle de son torse. Une chemise d'un violet foncé qui le faisait paraître plus comme un dieu que comme un homme. Comme une sorte de sculpture parfaite qui ne pouvait pas être réelle. Une chemise d'un violet foncé qui moulait son corps si parfaitement que le cœur de John avait raté un battement juste en y pensant.

John se reput de l'image de la chemise pendant un moment avant de se reprendre et de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Il frappa un petit coup à la porte avant d'entrer.

Karen Watson était assise sur le bord de son lit, un album photo ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle leva le regard avec un petit sourire alors que John entrait dans la chambre mais ne dit rien. John ferma doucement la porte et s'assit à côté de sa mère sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux photographies par dessus son épaule. C'était de vieilles photos de famille et il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes tandis que sa mère tournait les pages de l'album, se perdant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à une photo jaunie de John enfant, un large sourire plein de dents sur son visage de poupon, se tenant fièrement à côté de son père, sa mère brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. « Tu lui ressembles tellement, John. Tu lui as toujours ressemblé. » Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion mais elle ne versa aucune larme alors qu'elle observait John.

« Je peux vraiment rester, maman, si tu as besoin de moi. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »

« Non, » dit-elle brusquement, fermant l'album de photos et le déposant derrière elle. « C'est le moment de rentrer chez toi. Je te l'ai dit, tout ira bien. »

John fit une moue désapprobatrice et baissa le regard. « D'accord, » dit-il avec un soupir. « Bien. Juste, appelle s'il te plaît, si tu as besoin de quelque chose. De n'importe quoi. »

Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule et sourit. « Tout ira bien, » répéta-t-elle, lui pressant l'épaule en un geste rassurant. « Allez-vous partir ce matin ? »

« Je pense que oui. Je devrais probablement retourner au travail. Ecoute, maman, est-ce que Sherlock t'a dit quoi que ce soit ce matin ? Quelque chose de, euh, non habituel ? Si c'est le cas, il est juste… »

« Il n'a rien dit de mal, John, » l'interrompit-elle. « Aie un peu plus confiance en lui. Je pense qu'il est plus capable de s'occuper de lui-même que tu ne l'imagines. »

John souleva ses sourcils et lui offrit un regard peu convaincu. « Oui, si tu le dis. De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« De toi, » répondit sa mère, la voix étrangement enjouée.

« Pardon… De moi ? » dit John.

« Oui, de toi. Eh bien, j'ai juste dit à Sherlock combien tu étais chanceux de l'avoir et, tu sais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai remercié, pour avoir veillé sur toi tout ce temps. J'ai l'ai correctement remercié. »

John laissa échapper un petit rire. « Crois-moi, maman. Je suis celui qui veille sur lui. Il ne sait même pas acheter son lait lui-même au supermarché. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il t'aide plus que tu ne le sais, » dit-elle.

Oh, il le savait. De nombreuses manières. John sentit son visage rougir et il se maudit lui-même pour faire toutes sortes de sous-entendus sexuels en présence de sa mère, même si ce n'était qu'en pensées.

« Je ne peux pas le croire… » dit John, la regardant avec incrédulité. « Il t'a complètement charmée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il t'a également charmé, » rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Mon dieu, oui. Il m'a vraiment charmé. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent durant un instant de tacite compréhension et John se leva du lit. « Nos affaires sont déjà bouclées, » dit-il.

Sa mère tendit les bras, le rapprochant d'elle et l'enveloppant dans son étreinte. « Rentre chez toi, John, chéri. Sois heureux. » Ils s'étreignirent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se reculer.

« Et tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, » dit John, essayant de paraître autoritaire pour masquer le tremblement de sa voix.

« Bien sûr, » dit sa mère avec un sourire.

John lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de quitter la chambre pour dire au revoir à Harriet. Leur échange fut bref. Après tout, Harry l'appelait parfois. Ils se promirent de s'appeler s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, de garder le contact et d'essayer de se voir plus souvent. John savait que c'étaient des promesses en l'air. C'était toujours le cas. Harriet et lui n'avaient jamais été le genre de personne à se retrouver pour des sorties occasionnelles. Il la serra néanmoins dans ses bras, sourit et fit comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre de la revoir, exactement comme d'habitude.

Une fois que Sherlock et John eurent chargé leurs valises dans la voiture de Mycroft, ils restèrent à l'extérieur de la maison, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. John contempla la maison qu'il connaissait autrefois comme sa poche. Amusant comme sa maison était différente maintenant. Si quelqu'un avait dit à John enfant que sa vie serait telle qu'elle est maintenant, il n'y aurait cru que difficilement, mais _c'était_ sa vie aujourd'hui. Et il n'en aurait changé aucune seconde.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui, au lieu d'observer la maison, fixait John du regard. « Es-tu prêt à y aller ? »

Sherlock souleva légèrement un sourcil. « Et toi ? »

John lança un dernier regard à la main puis relâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, et se tourna vers Sherlock. « Retournons à la maison, » dit-il, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Sherlock dans la sienne.

« A la maison, » acquiesça Sherlock, resserrant sa prise sur la main de John.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je sais que ça a été subtil et que rien de trop sérieux ne s'est passé mais c'est ce que j'ai senti comme étant approprié, en accord avec la nature de cette histoire. J'aime la subtilité. Une suite est prévue dans un futur proche, qui ne sera probablement pas subtile du tout… Merci énormément à tous et à toutes pour votre lecture et vos commentaires.


End file.
